El emperador dragon
by novablood96
Summary: Natsu fue el único que despertó en un espacio vació pocos días después de que Acnologia destruyo la isla Tenrou, arrepentido por su debilidad una persona le ofrece hacerlo mas poderoso, que pasara después de los 7 años, como sera el nuevo Natsu. Natsu x harem. Advertencia de Spoiler y futuro Lemmon, espero que lo disfruten.
1. El entrenamiento del emperador parte 1

**Bueno, aquí esta lo prometido, este es un nuevo fic que estuve ideando hace ya algún tiempo, espero que ustedes le encuentren el gusto y sigan apoyando mis trabajos, este fic será un Natsu x Erza, aunque la relación se desarrollara lentamente al principio por obvias razones. El harem será en otro fic que estaré desarrollando un poco después, por ahora espero les guste.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son obra de Hiro Mashima, solamente son míos algunos OC, y algunos ataques.**

* * *

><p><span><em>El entrenamiento del emperador parte 1.<em>

"¡Todos junten sus poderes como si fueran uno!" Se agarra de las manos. "¡Vamos a mostrarle a esta criatura los lazos de nuestro gremio!" Grito Gray.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail sujetan sus manos y forman un círculo.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Todos vamos a irnos juntos a casa!" Dijo Makarov con una sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro.

"¡A Fairy Tail!" Gritaron orgullosos los miembros presentes.

A la distancia en la isla, una pequeña niña sonreía al ver el valor de todos los miembros del actual Fairy Tail.

Acnologia, el dragon negro del apocalipsis desata un poderoso rugido que es capaz de destruir la isla Tenrou.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_Algunos días mas tarde_XX<strong>

"Despierta… Despierta pequeño dragon."

Natsu Dragneel se encontraba flotando en un espacio luminoso, no parecía haber nada a muchos kilómetros alrededor, el dragon slayer pelirosa se encontraba dormido debido al shock del ataque de Acnologia.

"Despierta pequeño dragon, ya descansaste lo necesario." Dijo la voz de una niña.

"E-Eh…" Natsu comenzó a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba.

"D-Donde… Donde estoy." Luego abrió los ojos por sorpresa, recordando lo último que había sucedido antes de su sueño.

"¡A-Acnologia! ¡¿Dónde están todos?!" Dijo mirando a todas las direcciones buscando alguna señal de sus compañeros.

"Tranquilo pequeño dragon."

Una pequeña niña con el pelo ondulado, muy largo y rubio, con ojos verdes se le acerco flotando desde arriba, llevaba un vestido rosa con algunos detalles en él y protuberancias con forma de alas que sobresalen de sus orejas.

_"Una niña?"_ Se dijo Natsu.

"Oye pequeña ¿no has visto de casualidad por aquí a muchas personas y algunos gatos?" Pregunto descortésmente a la niña.

"No te preocupes por ellos, todos están bien." Dijo la niña ignorando el comentario sobre su estatura.

"Sabes dónde están? ¡Dímelo niña!" Dijo exigiéndole.

"Ellos se encuentran descansando por ahora, sin embargo tú, hay algo en ti que llama mucho mi atención, si quieres saber más sobre tus compañeros, entonces acompáñame." Dijo mientras comenzaba a flotar hacia arriba.

Natsu tuvo sus dudas durante algunos segundos sin embargo, no podía evitar la curiosidad de saber dónde estaba, que le sucedieron a sus compañeros y sobre todo, quien era esa niña.

Comenzó a flotar detrás de la pequeña como le había indicado, ella lo llevaba hacia una sección distinta del espacio vacío.

"Primero que nada… Déjame presentarme, así tus dudas se aclararan un poco, pequeño dragon." Dijo sonriendo la niña.

"Mi nombre es Mavis, Mavis Vermilion, una fundadora y primera maestra de Fairy Tail."

Natsu no pudo evitar jadear de la sorpresa, ella era la primera maestra de la que Makarov había hablado.

Llegaron hasta un lugar en donde todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban flotando, cada uno cerca del otro pero sin hacer contacto.

"¡Abuelo! ¡Lucy! ¡Erza! ¡Gray! ¡Chicos despierten! "Comenzó a gritarles a todos como su típica forma se ser le dictaba.

"Ellos no pueden escucharte, se encuentran bajo los efectos de mi Fairy Sphere, una de las 3 grandes magias de las hadas, esta magia convirtió su fe y amistad en poder que protegió la vida de todos ustedes, sin embargo, por alguna razón fuiste el único que no permaneció inerte." Dijo Mavis seriamente.

"Ehhhh… Entonces ellos están algo así como dormidos… Entonces… Le hare una broma a Gray." Dijo en chiste. "Y cuando despertaran?" pregunto fuera de broma.

"En siete años." Dijo Mavis seriamente.

"S-Siete años?" Dijo Natsu con un poco de sudor.

"Si, el Fairy Sphere es una magia que lleva años en desaparecer, ellos no estarán consientes hasta dentro de 7 años."

"N-No puede ser…" Natsu comenzó a sudar en frio debido a la noticia.

"No había mucho que podían hacer, el dragon negro es un dragon muy poderoso…" Mavis intento explicarle pero Natsu la interrumpió.

"¡Aun así!… Se supone que somos dragon slayer, si no pude derrotar a un dragon Y salvar al gremio… Entonces como se supone que me mostrare ante Igneel." Dijo frustrado.

"Sabes… Realmente me impresiono el que fueras el primero en ayudar al actual maestro… Tu amor por tus compañeros es el que puede cambiar el mundo de la magia." Dijo Mavis sonriendo.

"P-Pero… Aun así… Si no pude proteger a quienes son importantes para mí… Como se supone que voy a cambiar el mundo… O encontrarme con mi padre."

"En eso déjame ayudarte, tengo 118 años… Si estás de acuerdo, puedo llevarte con quienes pueden darte el poder que necesitas para proteger a quienes amas… Pero con una condición." Dijo seriamente.

"Algunos de estos seres y su forma de entrenar puede ser muy peligrosa, existe la posibilidad que mueras, pero si sobrevives, tendrás el poder que deseas… Es por eso que quiero saber… Realmente darías tú vida, para proteger a tus amigos."

"Acepto." Dijo Natsu sin pensarlo dos veces. "Si de esa forma puedo proteger a mis amigos… Entonces definitivamente sobreviviré." Dijo muy determinado.

"Bien, primero que nada, tienes que saber que mientras te encuentres entrenando, no podrás tener contacto alguno con nadie del mundo, te dedicaras a entrenar y solo entrenar durante los próximos 7 años."

"Entiendo… Empecemos pronto… Estoy encendido." Dijo Natsu chocando sus puños.

* * *

><p><strong>Pueblo del sol.<strong>

Mavis se transportó junto con Natsu a una especie de santuario cerca de un pueblo.

"Donde estamos y que estamos haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Natsu en tono despistado.

"Lo primero que haremos para su entrenamiento será aumentar sus habilidades del fuego de dragon." Dijo Mavis.

"Pero como vas a hacer eso." Pregunto Natsu.

"Yo no… Yo vendré por ti dentro de 12 meses… Quien te dará tu entrenamiento será… El."

De la nada, una extraña y masiva llama comenzó a liberarse del santuario.

"Q-Que está pasando." Dijo Natsu un poco asustado, trato de preguntarle a la primera pero resulta que esta ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

La inmensa llama comenzó a tomar la forma de un gigantesco dragon envuelto en llamas por todo su cuerpo.

**"Hijo de Igneel…" **Aulló el dragon fuertemente.

Natsu se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado.

"Tú… me conoces… Conoces a Igneel?" Pregunto Natsu.

**"Igneel y yo… Somos viejos amigos." **Respondió el dragon.

Natsu quería preguntarle si sabía en donde estaba Igneel… Pero por los recientes acontecimientos, no se sentía digno de encontrase con él, así que decidió hacerle otra pregunta.

"Y de dónde nos conocemos?." Dijo un poco más tranquilo.

**"Eso… Lo sabrás a su tiempo." **Rugió el dragon. **"Que estás haciendo en el pueblo del sol?"**

"Estoy aquí… Porque quiero pedir tú ayuda… Necesito entrenar mis poderes de fuego durante 12 meses y alguien me dijo que podrías ayudarme."

**"Vienes aquí a solicitar que sea tu entrenador."**

"Si… Por favor." Dijo Natsu mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

No era el estilo de Atlas Flame el ayudar a humanos, pero era el hijo de Igneel de quien se trataba, además de que solo sería durante 12 meses, así que después de considerarlo unos minutos decidió aceptar.

**"Está bien… Yo, Atlas Flame, el dragon del infierno accedo a ser tu entrenador."**

"Yoshhhhh!" Grito Natsu de alegría.

**"No te emociones tanto chico, durante los próximos 12 meses, estaré entrenándote hasta el cansancio, desearas no haberme pedido ser tu entrenador." **Dijo Atlas Flame con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Adelante… Estoy encendido." Dijo Natsu con sus puños en llamas.

Atlas Flame hizo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como su amigo Igneel decía la misma frase.

**"Bueno… Es hora de comenzar." **Dijo Atlas Flame.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_12 MESES DESPUES_XX<strong>

Ahí estaba Natsu, después de 12 meses de un extenuante e intenso entrenamiento con Atlas Flame, era ahora un experto en el arte del fuego infernal, no fue tarea fácil y Atlas Flame se lo dificultaba aun más, pero al final fue capaz de hacerle frente.

"Es bueno ver que estas vivo y a salvo, a diferencia de su ropa, pequeño dragon." Dijo Mavis que apareció de la nada.

"Waaaaah!" Grito Natsu de sorpresa. "P-Primera… Donde ha estado."

"Pues aquí y haya, arreglando detalles para tu próximo entrenamiento… Ven es hora de irnos."

"Está bien…" Natsu estaba a punto de irse con Mavis, pero Atlas Flame le llamo por detrás.

**"Hijo de Igneel… Cuando te sientas preparado… Regresa aquí, tengo algo importante que decirte… Respecto a tu padre." Rugió Atlas Flame.**

"Si tío… Cuando sea digno de mostrarme frente a él, regresare aquí."

**"Cuídate mucho… Natsu."** Dijo Atlas Flame antes de volver a convertirse en la gigantesca llamarada y regresar al santuario para proteger de su pueblo.

Natsu se retiró junto a Mavis, un destello de luz nublo su vista durante un instante, después de unos segundos él estaba dentro de lo que parecía unas ruinas griegas.

"Donde estamos ahora y sobre que será el entrenamiento?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Estamos en el hogar de un viejo conocido, hable con el antes y accedió a darte sus conocimientos de la magia de God Slayer de fuego."

"God Slayer." Dijo Natsu, recordando al usuario de esta magia con el que había luchado.

"Así es, puedo notar en ti que tienes un contenedor de esta magia, pero aun no puedes aprovecharte de ella, él te va a ayudar a liberarla, pero sus métodos son un poco exagerados." Dijo Mavis

"Vamos Mavis, no tienes que crear una mala imagen mía, a mi nuevo estudiante." Se escuchó la voz de un hombre alrededor de la casa.

Repentinamente una bola de fuego oscuro apareció en las ruinas, de ella apareció un hombre de cabello gris, alta estatura, vestido con un traje de batalla, una parte de su cara permanecía en llamas oscura y su ojo brillaba de color azul, mientras que la otra parte de su cara era normal.

"Mi nombre es Entei Ludwig, sobreviviente de la ira del dios del fuego y heredero de su poder, tú debes ser Natsu, Mavis me ha hablado de ti."

"Si, estoy aquí para aprender a dominar los poderes de God Slayer." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

"JAJAJAJA!" Se rió el hombre. "Me gusta tu entusiasmo mocoso, espero puedas seguir así después de mi entrenamiento, déjamelo a mí Mavis, me encargare de darle toda mi sabiduría… Si sobrevive."

"Nos veremos en 18 meses, pequeño dragon." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

"Bien mocoso, ahora para comenzar tu entrenamiento, vamos a liberar tu contenedor de magia de dios, será difícil y totalmente doloroso, pero si sobrevives, solo tendrás que aprender a dominar las técnicas y con suerte, combinarlas a tu magia normal.

Entei atravesó a Natsu justo en su pecho con su brazo en llamas, Natsu vomito un poco de sangre, una vez saco su brazo del pecho de Natsu, cayó al suelo, empezó a tener espasmos, todas sus venas comenzaron a saltarse, tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos debido al dolor. El lugar donde Entei lo había atravesado ahora estaba en llamas oscuras.

"Recuerda el motivo por el que estás haciendo esto, puede ser tu única forma para sobrevivir, nos veremos… Cuando tu contenedor sea liberado mocoso." Dijo Entei antes de prenderse en las llamas oscuras y desaparecer.

El dolor estaba consumiendo a Natsu, jamás había sentido lo que es ser quemado desde dentro, era realmente insoportable.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Natsu había sido dejado con Entei, los dolores persistían y su 'maestro' no se había aparecido ni una sola vez, los dolores eran igual que en el primer día, No había comido ni bebido nada desde que empezó, pero aun así seguía con vida gracias a su entrenamiento con Atlas Flame que lo mantuvo comiendo sus llamas por mucho tiempo, aunque tarde o temprano el dolor terminaría matándolo.

"Maldición… Así será como voy a morir… Sin poder ver a mi padre… Sin poder ayudar a mis… Amigos..." Luego recordó las palabras que le dijo Entei antes de desaparecer.

_"Recuerda el motivo por el que estás haciendo esto." _Resonó las palabras en su cabeza.

"Es verdad…No puedo morir aquí… Todos… Esperan mi regreso… Definitivamente…" Comenzó a ponerse de pie. "Definitivamente… Regresare a FAIRY TAIL! "Grito a todo pulmón.

Las llamas oscuras que estaban en el lugar donde Entei lo había atravesado se expandieron a todo su cuerpo y comenzaron a expandirse hasta que formaron la silueta de un dragon.

"Finalmente… Haz liberado el poder del God Slayer." Dijo Entei detrás de él.

"Si… Lo hice." Dijo Natsu antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

"Descansa mi aprendiz, que cuando despiertes, el verdadero entrenamiento va a comenzar."

* * *

><p><strong>XX_ 16 MESES DESPUES_XX<strong>

"Bien Natsu, muéstrame tu ataque más poderoso de God Slayer." Dijo Entei a Natsu, se habían trasladado fuera de las ruinas para no destrozarlas más de lo que ya estaban.

_**"Arte secreto: Llamara celestial del dios del fuego." **_Una gigantesca llamara de fuego oscuro salió de la boca de Natsu y fue dirigida hacia el océano en varias direcciones rompiendo múltiples olas gigantescas en el proceso.

"Excelente, ahora déjame ver el ataque más poderoso combinando el poder del dragon Slayer y God Slayer."

**"Modo del dios dragon.****"** Grito Natsu, repentinamente llamas de color rojo y negro lo rodeaban en espiral, aumentando la presión de su poder.

_**"Arte secreto del dios dragon." **_Dijo separando sus piernas y brazos, mientras llamas de color rojo y negro aun lo rodeaban en espiral. _**"Cuchilla divina del dragon en llamas." **_Las llamas se juntaron en un masivo torrente de llamas y dentro la misma habían partes de las llamas que eran más brillantes que destrozaban a lo que soportara al torrente inicial.

"JAJAJAJAJA… Excelente mocoso, haz logrado dominar a la perfección la magia de God Slayer, eso es perfecto, Mavis, el muchacho está listo." Dijo Entei detrás de Natsu a Mavis que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Entei, ahora me llevare a Natsu para la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento." Dijo Mavis apareciendo a un lado de Entei.

Natsu ahora estaba visiblemente más alto y más musculoso, su cabello comenzaba a crecer también, empezaba a tener mechones que le llegaban por debajo del cuello, tenía una cicatriz vertical en medio de sus pectorales por parte de Entei cuando libero su contenedor, no era muy grande sin embargo era fácilmente visible, su chaleco se había reducido a cenizas y su pantalón iba por el mismo camino, lo único que permanecía intacto era su bufanda.

"Chico, antes de irte, toma esto." Dijo Entei entregándole una bolsa, dentro de ella había una especie de suéter sin mangas color naranja, el suéter tenía una capucha del mismo color de la cual sobresalían cordones a cada extremo, un pantalón parecido al que tenia anteriormente solo que de color café y dos muñequeras de entrenamiento.

"Esta ropa te servirá mientras estés en entrenamiento, la desarrolle mientras estabas liberando tu contenedor." Dijo Entei.

"Gracias viejo, nos veremos luego." Agradeció Natsu por su regalo. "Bien primera, ahora adónde vamos." Dijo seriamente.

"Esta vez vas a aprender el arte de asesinar demonios, la magia Devil Slayer."

"El viejo Entei me hablo sobre ese tipo de magia, es lo contrario al God Slayer, no es muy conocida, donde encontraras a algún vejete que me enseñe eso."

"Veras, hay alguien que conoce al respecto, pero fue muy difícil de convencer ya que… Bueno… Ella odia a los hombres."

"Ella? Una mujer?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Si, la veras cuando la conozcas."

Mavis trasporto a Natsu nuevamente a una especie de isla, solo que en lugar de estar rodeada por mar, estaba en medio de un desierto, era como si hubiesen traído muchas rocas para separar la isla del desierto.

"Bueno, esta vez tu entrenamiento será durante 2 años que es lo que ella necesita para… Enseñarte, pero ten cuidado, ella realmente detesta a los hombres… Te matara si le das la oportunidad, no le des esa oportunidad." Dijo Mavis muy seria y estrictamente.

"Búscala al fondo de las ruinas, ella te está esperando, cuando termines aquí, solo te quedaran 2 años y 6 meses de entrenamiento, suerte." Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Natsu siguió las indicaciones de Mavis y se dirigió hasta el fondo de unas inusualmente profundas ruinas, cada paso que daba sentía una pesada presión en el ambiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí queda el primer capítulo de este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado y que les haya entretenido, por cierto, perdón si les recordé el doloroso episodio en el que Acnologia destruyo la isla Tenrou, a mi aun me duele. Espero más que ansioso sus reviews, y que sigan este nuevo trabajo que estoy desarrollando. Gracias a todos por su tiempo y saludos.<strong>

**Novablood96 **


	2. El entrenamiento del emperador parte 2

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente fueron de mucha ayuda, una aclaración... Natsu no es ni sera todo poderoso, los nuevos poderes tiene o tendrá, van a tener ciertas condiciones para su uso. Porque un súper protagonista no es divertido lo se. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, solo me pertenecen algunos OC y algunos ataques.**

* * *

><p><span><em>El entrenamiento del emperador parte 2<em>

"Así que finalmente haz venido." La voz de una mujer hizo eco en el interior de las ruinas.

Natsu sintió una presencia amenazadora en su espalda, la mujer había enviado un devastador ataque de llamas explosivas de color entre azul y morado hacia él, así que rápidamente se apartó del lugar.

"impresionantes reflejos… Para un hombre." Dijo la mujer con desprecio.

Natsu sintió la presencia nuevamente así que miro a su espalda para encontrarse con una mujer cuya piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, casi llegando a un morado, estaba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, camisa blanca revelando un poco de su muy generoso busto, las mangas de la camisa llegaban hasta los codos, revelando en su brazo izquierdo un inusual tatuaje de flamas color azul morado que recorría desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, cabellos suelto y estatura promedio, un poco más baja que Natsu.

"Mi nombre es Leah Minami, controlo las llamas para eliminar todo tipo de demonios y hombres." Dijo en tono serio.

"Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, controlo las llamas del dragon y del dios, estoy aquí para entrenar contigo." Dijo en el mismo tono.

"Si… A eso fui obligada por una pequeña." Dijo imaginándose a Mavis riéndose en este momento.

"Pero ten en cuenta mocoso, no te dejare las cosas fáciles si te desc…"

"Si me descuido por un momento, me mataras… Lo sé, una pequeña niña me lo advirtió, pero no estoy aquí para morir, así que comencemos pronto."

Bien… Hombre… Muéstrame lo que tienes… Veremos si eres digno de mi tiempo." Las llamas azul oscuro la cubrieron en espiral.

"Adelante." Dijo Natsu activando su modo del dios dragon, sus puños estaban encendidos, uno con las llamas del dragon y el otro con las del dios.

Comenzaron a pelear, primero fueron con ataques y poderes mágicos, luego de eso comenzaron con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y así continuaron durante 2 días, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Finalmente, Natsu cayó rendido, jadeando fuertemente, el ocupar las 2 llamas coloca una increíble presión sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de tener impresionantes contenedores de magia, era todo lo que tenía por ahora.

"No esta tan mal… Para un hombre... Pero aun te faltan 1000 años para alcanzarme." Dijo Leah.

_"Ella es como Laxus._ _" _Pensó Natsu.

"Hay muchos animales en el desierto, puedes alimentarte de lo que encuentres, en las noches dormirás fuera de las ruinas, puedes estar seguro de que no te atacare en ese lugar, pero… Si te encuentro en la noche aquí… Ten por seguro que nada te salvara de mi ira." Amenazo la muchacha.

Natsu acato sus órdenes de mala gana, ya que era de noche, se retiró fuera de las ruinas y busco algo que pudiera comer.

9 MESES DESPUES.

Natsu solamente entrenaba sus poderes de fuego usuales peleando por sobrevivir de Leah, ella le dijo que si soportaba un año de esa forma, le daría sus secretos de Devil Slayer, pero Natsu no podía soportar tanto tiempo, no porque no pudiera, sino porque era realmente pesado y estresante el no avanzar en su entrenamiento, el siempre pasaba las noches fuera del templo, lo cual le molestaba aún más.

Una noche, frustrado de estar atrapado con una molesta mujer que detestaba a los hombres, decidió ponerle fin a esto, el iría donde ella y la retaría a otro duelo para exigirle que le enseñara la magia de Devil Slayer, fue hasta lo más profundo de las ruinas para encontrarla, pero al llegar encontró algo que jamás se esperaba.

"Entonces Leah… Dime, seguirás siendo tan testaruda como siempre, o te comportaras como debes frente a tu amo."

Un hombre de cabello rubio largo, ojos verdes, de alta estatura, piel blanca y que se encontraba sin camisa, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la habitación de Leah, la cual ahora se encontraba con ojos temerosos, vestida solamente con pobres harapos que apenas cubrían sus partes íntimas, estaba encadenada de brazos, con lo que parecía ser cadenas de magia que le impedían el movimiento.

"Tienes suerte de que no puedo liberarme Nightray, si no fuera por esta maldición… Definitivamente…"

El hombre la silencio de un increíblemente fuerte golpe, y mando magia a las cadenas para electrificar a Leah.

"Qué harías?… Vamos Leah, no soy tan malo, vengo a verte solo una vez al mes, además fuiste tú la que me busco en primer lugar."

"Si… Para salvar a mí pueblo… De saber que eras tú quien lo tenía amenazado… Te habría acabado en cuanto te hubiera visto."

"Detalles… Ahora, vamos a lo que he venido…" Dijo acercándose a ella lentamente.

"N-No… Por favor… D-Detente… Que alguien…" Comenzó a retorcerse y a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

"Dilo querida… Pide ayuda cuanto quieras… Nadie va escucharte… Y menos vendrá a salvarte…" Dijo más cerca de ella.

"D-Detente… Alguien… Ayúdeme." Dijo mientras cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

El hombre estaba a punto de hacer contacto físico con Leah hasta que una tremenda explosión se escuchó.

"¡NO ME JODAS!"

Natsu, en vuelto en llamas rojas, entro en la habitación y encesto un puñetazo limpio en la cara de aquel hombre, mandándolo a estrellarse con una pared.

"N-Natsu?" Dijo Leah, aun con algunas lágrimas en la cara.

Natsu se encontraba completamente furioso, estaba mirando fijamente el lugar en donde había golpeado a Nightray.

"Vaya… Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me golpeaba." El hombre comenzó a salir de los escombros, mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre de la boca.

"Que estás haciendo aquí idiota… Te dije que si entrabas en este lugar, te mataría." Grito Leah, aunque Natsu la ignoro.

"Oi… Así que es por escoria como esta…Que eres así… Entonces… Si lo derroto, me enseñaras la magia de Devil Slayer?"

Leah solo permaneció en silencio mientras que el hombre se puso a reír a grandes carcajadas.

"Que gracioso eres niño… Pero no podrás igualar mi magia de maldición."

"Él es muy poderoso, vete de aquí." Grito Leah.

"Tomare eso como un sí." Dijo aun sin voltear a verla, luego llamas rojas cubrieron su cuerpo.

"Ven aquí mocoso… Te hare pagar por haberme golpeado."

Natsu se lanzó a la batalla con aquel hombre.

**"Puños de fuego del dragon del infierno." **Natsu comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia Nightray, pero él los evadía fácilmente.

"Vaya chico, eso es decepcionante." Desapareció de la vista de Natsu y apareció detrás de él.

**"Maldición de orión."** Dijo golpeando a Natsu por la espalda, obligándolo a caerse.

Cuando Natsu trato de levantarse, una inmensa presión, que parecía magia de gravedad, pero mucho más poderosa ejerció sobre él.

"Q-Que… Demonios." Dijo Natsu.

"Mi magia de maldición, como su nombre lo indica, maldice a aquellos en quien entre en contacto, la maldición de orión ejerce una excesiva presión sobre quien maldice, ósea tu enano."

"E-Estas de broma." Dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer.

"Quédate ahí, acabare contigo después de tratar con Leah." Dijo yendo otra vez en dirección a Leah.

"N-No… Me… JODAS!" Exclamo Natsu.

**"Fire Drive."** Natsu se puso de pie, las llamas rojas nuevamente salían de el en espiral, solo que esta vez, eran mas intensas.

"Vaya… El que seas capaz de soportar la presión de mi maldición es impresionante… Pero hay muchas y peores maldiciones de donde salió esa."

"Natsu… Ya detente, él te matara." Grito Leah.

"¡Cállate!…He estado… Entrenando… Durante mucho tiempo… Si no puedo salvar… A mi nueva entrenadora… Entonces… Jamás seré digno… De llamarme… Tu discípulo."

Nuevamente se lanzó a la batalla lanzando golpes con llamas a Nightray, el cual aún los evadía.

"Vaya chico, no aprendes verdad… Jamás serás capaz d…"

Fue silenciado por un golpe que Natsu le dio en su boca, luego le golpeo nuevamente en el estómago con una poderosa patada, mandándolo por los aires.

"C-Como… Se supone que la maldición de orión no se acaba hasta que yo esté inconsciente… Como puedo moverse aún más ágil que antes…" Se preguntó Nightray.

Nightray se puso de pie y comenzó a formar extraños sellos con sus manos.

"Esta será la última vez que pones tus manos encima de mi…" Se dirigió nuevamente a Natsu y lo ataco directamente.

**"Maldición de Apolión." **Dijo Nightray.

"¡Nightray no!" Grito Leah.

Natsu y Nightray se golpearon en la cara, salieron volando a cada extremo de la habitación.

Cuando el polvo se desvaneció, Nightray se encontraba con algunas quemaduras leves, en cambio Natsu, estaba sangrando por un costado de su cara, además tenía múltiples marcas extrañas en el cuerpo que brillaban de color purpura.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Grito Natsu.

"Perdiste niño… La maldición de Apolión, es la maldición de la muerte dolorosa, sentirás que te están comiendo poco a poco, y con la maldición de orión es peor cada segundo, morirás torturado enano… Despídete de esta vida."

"Ya basta… Detente… Detente Nightray." Dijo Leah tratando de ponerse de pie, aun con las cadenas electrocutándola.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah..." Continuaba gritando Natsu, el dolor de las dos maldiciones era insoportable y cada segundo se volvía peor.

"Por favor... Detente... Haré lo que sea... Solo... Dejarlo vivir..." Rogó Leah.

"Vaya... Es inusual que tu estés rogando por la vida de un mocoso." Dijo Nightray.

"No es justo... Que el muera... Por alguien como yo..." Dijo Leah, mientras las cadenas continuaban lastimándola.

"Bien... Si así es como quieres hacerlo... Terminaré mis asuntos contigo, y si aun esta vivo cuando acabe... Entonces lo liberare." Dijo Nightray con una sonrisa malévola.

"N-Nightray!" Grito Leah antes de intentar golpearlo solo para que Nightray le diera una patada en el abdomen, mandándola al suelo escupiendo sangre.

"Ahora... Preparate Leah." Se acerco a ella.

_"Maldición... Otra vez... No seré capaz... De hacer nada?" _Natsu comenzó a recordar los últimos momentos que paso con sus compañeros, recordó lo mucho que le dolía el no poder haber hecho nada para salvarlos, y nuevamente... Era incapaz de ayudar a una chica.

_"No... Si así tenga que llevar mi cuerpo al limite... No me quedare... Sin hacer nada... Esta vez... Salvare a todos."_

Nightray se detuvo al sentir una tremenda presión que provenía del cuerpo de Natsu.

"Voy... A derrotarte..." Comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente. "Y liberare a Leah... De tu estúpida... Maldición!"

**"Modo dios ****dragón**** de llamas eléctricas."** Grito Natsu que ahora estaba de pie.

Las llamas rojas y oscuras salían en espiral por su cuerpo, pero esta vez eran acompañada de poderosos rayos de color azul.

"Vaya así que aun tenias un pequeño truco bajo la manga enano, pero eso no te servirá de nad..." Nightray fue cortado por Natsu que se había convertido en rayo, y en un segundo lo había golpeado en el pecho.

"Te derrotare... Y le mostrare a Leah... Que no todos... Son como tu!"

Natsu y Nightray comenzaron una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, cada golpe que Natsu daba estaba acompañado de fuego y rayos.

Nightray por su parte, ocupaba una maldición en si mismo para mejorar sus habilidades físicas.

"Es hora de terminar contigo." Natsu golpeo a Nightray con un poderosísimo gancho a la barbilla que saco volando al hombre de las ruinas, luego se convirtió nuevamente en rayo para alcanzarlo en el aire.

Una vez lo alcanzo, golpeo múltiples veces su cuerpo hasta finalizar nuevamente con un gancho a la barbilla, luego sujeto las piernas de Nightray con sus brazos, lo envolvió en fuego y le dio 3 vueltas en el aire hasta soltarlo para que se estrellara súbitamente en el desierto como si fuera un proyectil en llamas.

Natsu, aun el aire, juntos sus manos creando un masivo torrente de llamas color roja y oscura, combinada con los rayos.

**"Arte secreto del god dragon Slayer: infierno relampagueante del dragon de llamas divinas."**

Las llamas rojas y oscuras se fusionaron en un gigantesco torrente de llamas cubierto con relámpagos que fueron arrojados directamente hacia donde se encontraba Nightray.

"Imposible... Yo el gran Nightray... Derrotado por un mocoso..."

Las llamas encontraron su objetivo, creando con el impacto un verdadero infierno de llamas eléctricas que iluminaban la noche.

Nightray se encontraba derrotado en la arena del desierto, con quemaduras graves en su cuerpo.

Estando derrotado, los efectos de la maldición finalmente habían terminado, pero la presión en el cuerpo de Natsu debido a las 2 poderosas maldiciones y utilizar el modo del dios dragon de llamas eléctricas estaban haciendo su efecto.

Natsu se encontraba cayendo directamente al suelo, no podía mover ni un músculo para frenar su caída, así que se resigno a estrellarse contra el suelo antes de entregarse a la inconsciencia, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un ser humanoide con alas lo atrapo antes de estrellarse.

"Idiota..." Dijo la criatura con una voz quebrada debido a las lágrimas que caían de su rostro al sostener a Natsu inconsciente.

2 días mas tarde.

"E-Eh?" Natsu comenzaba a despertar después de permanecer inconsciente debido al uso desmedido de sus poderes, se encontraba recostado en una cómoda cama que supuso, era el cuarto de Leah,Natsu tenia vendas al rededor de la cabeza y en los brazos.

"Natsu?!" Se escucho la voz de Leah.

Natsu volvió a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero Leah se encontraba escondida entre unas cortinas.

"L-Leah? Que estas haciendo ahí?" Pregunto Natsu.

"N-Nada... Como te sientes?" Respondió aun sin salir de su escondite.

"Me siento mejor, solo tenia que dormir un poco." Dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando todos sus dientes.

"No debiste..." Dijo Leah.

"Eh? Que quieres decir?"

"No debiste haberme salvado."

"Que quieres decir... Fuiste tu la que pidió ayuda."

"Si... Pero no creí que alguien vendría... Y mirate ahora, estas lastimado."

"Pero estas bien no es cierto y además le partí el trasero a ese sujeto."

"Pero... Que hayas hecho tanto por alguien como yo..."

"No importa, después de todo eres mi maestra."

"Pero yo no soy buena."

"Que quieres decir."

"Natsu mirame!" Grito antes de salir de su escondite.

Leah ahora tenia el pelo blanco, sus ojos eran bestiales y de color rojo, sus brazos y piernas ahora estaban cubiertos de un poderoso material metálico y sus manos y pies tenían largas y afiladas garras, su abdomen ahora contaba con marcas de escamas en los bordes, sus pechos ahora eran aun mas grandes, su rostro no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora tenia 2 escamas triangulares a cada lado de la mandíbula y en su espalda tenia grandes alas negras con garras afiladas.

"Esta soy yo realmente... Mi padre era un demonio que se enamoro de una humana, ambos murieron protegiendome de unos humanos que no nos aceptaban, llegue a un pueblo que no sabia de mi identidad, fui aceptada, pero años despues , una maldición cayo en el pueblo, fue entonces que pedí ayuda a Nightray y fui condenada a vivir aqui para que el dejara en paz al pueblo."

Natsu no pareció inmutarse ni un poco con todo lo que acababa de escuchar, bueno estaba molesto por los engaños de Nightray y los humanos que mataron a los padres de Leah, pero fuera de eso estaba tranquilo.

"Ahora ves que quiero decir... Soy mitad demonio, un ser que es representado como la maldad de este mundo... No valía la pena que hicieras todo eso por mi."

Natsu salto de la cama, fue frente a Leah, tomo su mano y la junto con la suya.

"Yo fui criado por un dragon cuando era niño, eramos muy diferentes en muchos aspectos y aún así yo lo consideró mi padre... Mira, tu y yo tenemos manos, dedos, boca y ojos, el que te veas diferente no quiere decir que seas mala, malos son aquellos que te juzgan sin conocerte, estoy seguro que eres una buena persona, después de todo no cualquiera aguantaría a ese sujeto solo por el bien de un pueblo." Dijo Natsu con una dulce sonrisa.

Las palabras de Natsu hicieron que Leah sintiera una presión en su pecho, todo aquel que había visto su verdadera forma huía o la atacaba, pero a el no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, Natsu no había dejado de verla como si fuera su igual, tanta amabalidad por parte de un humano era nuevo para ella, la hacia sentir... Feliz y cálida por dentro.

Leah volvió a su forma humana, separo su mano de la de Natsu y se dio la vuelta para ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

"P-Por ahora... Descansa... Mañana empezara el verdadero entrenamiento." Dijo Leah.

"Siiiiiiiiiiii...!" Grito de emoción Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_15 MESES DESPUES_XX<strong>

Natsu, ahora con 22 años, era ahora mas alto, su cabello ahora era diferente, tres mechones del lado derecho de su cara crecieron hacia arriba, el resto de su peinado era en cierta forma similar al de Gray, es decir aun era puntiagudo, pero estaba aplastado y había creado un flequillo hacia la izquierda, su cuerpo era ahora un poco mas bajo que Laxus, en su brazo izquierdo ahora se encontraba un tatuaje similar al de Leah, llamas de color azul, solo que su tatuaje iniciaba en la muñeca y llegaba hasta el pectoral izquierdo.

"Listo Natsu... Eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte." Dijo Leah con una sonrisa.

"Si, Gracias Leah." Dijo Natsu con su tipica sonrisa.

"S-Si... Natsu?."

"Si Leah."

"P-Podria... Podria... Ir a visitarte... De vez en cuando?" Dijo Leah ruborizada jugando con sus dedos.

"Claro, eres bienvenida cuando quieras... Aunque no es necesario que te quedes aquí, con ese fanfarrón sin sus poderes, eres libre de ir donde quieras."

"Lo se... Pero no todo el mundo esta listo para aceptarme."

"Cuando quieras, puedes venir a Fairy Tail, te sentirás mas que bienvenida, se que te llevaras muy bien con Mirajane." dijo Natsu.

Leah sintió un poco de molestia por la mención de una chica, pero ya que sabia que Natsu era despistado, decidio pasarlo por alto.

"Si... Algún día." Dijo sonriendo.

"Es bueno ver que se lleven tan bien." Una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación entre Natsu y Leah.

"M-Mavis... No te aparescas sin avisar." Dijo Leah.

"Lo siento." Dijo con una sonrisa inocente. "Pero es hora de que me lleve al pequeño dragon para que continúe la etapa final de su entrenamiento."

"Es cierto! Nos vemos luego Leah." Dijo Natsu despidiéndose.

"Espera Natsu... Antes de que te vayas, no olvides la regla principal de la mi magia, jamas convines el Devil Slayer con el God Slayer, ambas magias son contrarias, el que las pudieras aprender es increíble, pero convinarlas anularía el poder de ambas magias y podría ser perjudicial para ti." Dijo Leah seriamente.

"Lo se... O utilizo una o utilizo la otra, pero jamas ambas." Dijo Natsu.

"Bueno... Nos veremos luego." Leah lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Natsu y Mavis desparecieron en un destello de luz, y volvieron a aparecer en una isla en medio del mar, que tenia cierto parecido con la isla Tenrou, aparecieron frente a una gigantesca cueva.

"Bien primera, ahora cual es la ultima etapa de mi entrenamiento."

"Tu ultimo entrenamiento, es el mas difícil de todos, lo realizaras al fondo de esa cueva, esta vez aprenderás la magia de la luz y la magia de las hadas... Conmigo como tu entrenadora." Dijo seriamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí esta el capitulo 2 de este fic, espero como siempre que haya sido de su agrado, como siempre les digo, espero muy ansioso sus reviews, nada me inspira mas a continuar los fic, que sus comentarios, ya sea dudas, sugerencias o lo que sea, jamas me aburro de sus reviews, por cierto, antes que se me olvide, siganme en facebook, el nombre de la página es by:novablood, aparece la foto de kaneki, ahí estaré publicando imágenes y otras cosas. Gracias por todo y les mando un gran saludo.<strong>

**Novablood96.**


	3. El despertar de las hadas

**Mis queridos lectores, primero que nada quiero agradecerles la excelente aceptación que está teniendo mi fic, no se imaginan lo emocionado que me pone el leer sus reviews, casi lloro de felicidad el ver como disfrutan del fic y me piden una pronta actualización, eso me ha inspirado para sacar mas rápido este nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y nuevamente muchísimas gracias.**

* * *

><p>Habian pasado ya 7 años desde el incidente en la isla Tenrou, Fairy Tail ahora era el hazmerreír de Fiore.<p>

Parte de los miembros actuales de Fairy Tail habían partido en busca del equipo Tenrou, debido a un mensaje de los miembros del gremio Blue Pegasus.

"Están seguros de que es en esta área." Pregunto Bisca.

"No lo se." Dijo Alzack.

"Según los chicos de pegasus, hay una alta concentración de ethernano en esta área." Dijo Warren.

Luego de mas conversación entre los miembros, el viento cerca del área repentinamente había dejado de sentirse, no había ni un pájaro en cielo y todo se había tornado muy silencioso.

"A-Are? Que es eso?" Pregunto Max dirigiendo su mirada a la distancia.

"Una persona?" Dijo Jet.

"Imposible... Ella esta sobre el agua." Respondió Warren.

"Esperen! Mirenla bien!" Exclamo Bisca.

A la distancia, una pequeña niña ya hacia parada sobre el agua.

"Ella se esta parando."

"Quien es."

La niña elevo sus brazos, repentinamente el mar comenzó a iluminarse y alborotarse, estremeciendo al barco del equipo de rescató.

Sin previo aviso, la isla de Tenroujima había salido de lo que parecía un campo de fuerza. Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos de ver la isla resurgir de la nada.

La pequeña niña comenzó a adentrarse en la isla y el equipo de Fairy Tail comenzó a seguirla ya que había sido ella la que apareció a la isla.

"¡Oye! Dije que esperes!"

"¿Quien es esa niña?"

"No lo se, pero ella nos mostró donde estaba Tenroujima."

"Seguramente ella nos guiara."

"Buen punto."

"No la pierdan de vista."

"¡Jet!"

"Estoy en eso!"

Jet activo su súper velocidad para seguir a la niña, llegando mas profundo en la isla.

"Que extraño! A donde fue la niña?"

Jet continuo corriendo hasta que repentinamente se detuvo totalmente sorprendido.

"Jet!"

"Que es eso?"

"Donde esta la niña"

Los demás miembros comenzaron a llegar hasta donde Jet se encontraba solo para tener la misma reacción al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

"G-Gray..."

Todos fueron hacia donde estaba Gray, parte de su cuerpo estaba bajo algunas rocas, así que lo sacaron de donde estaba, Jet y Droy comenzaron a tratar de despertarlo.

"Porque hacen tanto ruido!" Grito Gray despertando, solo para ser abrazado por Jet, Max, Warrod y Droy.

"Que están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Pregunto Gray. "Y porque han envejecido?"

"Tu no has cambiado nada." Dijo Droy.

"Esperen... Todos estábamos reunidos... Fuimos atacados por Acnologia." Dijo Gray antes de ponerse serio repentinamente. "¡¿Donde están los otros?!"

"Por aquí." La pequeña niña que el grupo de rescate habían visto en el mar estaba parada cerca de ellos.

"Quien es." Preguntaron todos.

La niña se presento como Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, sorprendiendo a todos, luego comenzó a alejarse, el grupo la siguió hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los miembros restantes del grupo Tenrou.

Había muchas lágrimas de felicidad por parte del grupo de rescate y mucha confusión del grupo Tenrou.

Mavis les explico lo que había sucedido, desde el Fairy Sphere, hasta los 7 años de congelación.

"De todas las cosas... La fundadora nos protegió." Dijo Makarov con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro.

"Por cierto... Alguien a visto a Natsu?" Pregunto Erza al no ver a Natsu en ninguna parte.

"Es cierto... No estará en algún lugar por aquí." Dijo Lucy.

"Iré a buscarlo." Dijo Happy apareciendo sus alas.

"No es necesario." Interrumpido Mavis.

"Primera, acaso tu sabes en donde esta Natsu?" Pregunto Makarov.

"El podría estar muerto." Dijo Mavis seriamente.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail presentes se sorprendieron por las palabras de la niña.

"M-Muerto? N...No es cierto." Dijo Wendy.

"Natsu despertó hace siete años, por alguna razón fuera de mis conocimientos el no fue víctima del congelamiento, se sentía devastado por no haber podido ayudar a detener el dragon oscuro, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda para entrenarlo con 4 seres distintos, había sobrevivido a los primeros 3, sin embargo, el ultimo entrenamiento es en lugar de soledad y desesperación, es un lugar del que no muchos han sobrevivido." Dijo Mavis.

"P-Pero... Eso no quiere decir que el este muerto verdad." Dijo Gray.

"Si, Salamander no es alguien que morirá fácilmente." Dijo Gajeel.

"Es verdad, Natsu es un muchacho mucho mas poderoso de lo que creemos, es parte de Fairy Tail, tenemos que confiar en el, que regresara vivo a casa." Dijo Makarov aumentando la confianza de todos.

"¡Si!" Gritaron todos con confianza.

Mavis sonría muy contenta de ver como era ahora el gremio que había creado, y las buenas personas que en se encontraban ahora, Mavis ahora comenzó a iluminarse y a flotar.

"Esa fe inquebrantable y ese fuerte vinculo entre ustedes, siempre conseguirá un milagro... Fairy Tail se ha convertido en un buen gremio ¿Verdad, Tercer Maestro?" Dijo Mavis con una dulce e inocente sonrisa antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail retornaron al barco para regresar nuevamente a su hogar, en Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_3 MESES MAS TARDE_XX<strong>

En una playa de Fiore, los miembros del equipo Tenrou se encontraban en una cabaña recibiendo el tratamiento de liberación del segundo origen, todos menos cierta pelirroja.

Erza, después del reencuentro y rechazo con su primer amor, al no verse tan afectada por la liberación de su segundo origen, decidió aclarar sus pensamientos a solas.

Estaba feliz de haber visto a Jellal, ella debía admitir que se veía bastante atractivo después de estos 7 años, pero... Había algo que le molestaba de el.

No era el hombre del que se había enamorado hace tanto tiempo, podía ser fuerte de cuerpo y magia, pero había perdido el espíritu, Erza se alegraba que Jellal intentara expiar sus pecados, pero jamas volvería a ser quien una vez fue de niño, había cambiado, y era hora de que ella cambiara también, de dejar a Jellal en su pasado, y buscar a quien ella considere, sea el indicado para compartir su vida.

Fue donde todos sus compañeros se encontraban, abrió suavemente la puerta para ver como estaban, todos se encontraban dormidos, pero con un aspecto muy doloroso, sonrió suavemente y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Fue nuevamente a la playa para descansar también, después de un rato, la quietud le pareció un poco extraña, y de la nada, cierto pelirosa cruzó por sus pensamientos, ya que era el quien siempre interrumpía en este punto la quietud de Erza.

"Natsu... Que estarás haciendo en este momento?" Se pregunto Erza.

La presencia del pelirosa había hecho falta en el gremio, muchos esperan ansiosos el regreso de aquel que mas sabe expresar el espíritu de Fairy Tail.

"Mas te vale regresar pronto." Dijo Erza sonriendo antes de caer en en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_3 DÍAS MÁS TARDE EN CIERTA CUEVA_XX<strong>

*Boooooom* Una gran explosión, seguida de grandes llamaradas azul oscuro salieron de la cueva.

En medio de esas llamas, un ser de cabello rojo largo hasta la espalda, con un flequillo hacia su ojo izquierdo pero que no alcanzaba a cubrirlo, con protuberancias en su frente similares a cuernos pequeños, grandes garras en manos y pies, ojos bestiales color rojo, en su brazo izquierdo un tatuaje de llamas que le llegaba hasta su pectoral izquierdo estaba brillando de color morado, mientras que en su brazo derecho se hallaba el sello de Fairy Glitter brillando intensamente de color dorado, mas arriba del sello, cerca de su hombro, se encontraba la marca de Fairy Tail de color roja.

"Finalmente... Así que esta es la salida de esa cueva infernal." Hablo la criatura.

"Vaya, así que esa es la demonización enseñada directamente de Leah." Se escuchó la voz de una niña.

"Si, pero no es su forma completa." Respondió la criatura antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a desprender vapor.

Su cabello se encogió hasta llegar un poco mas abajo del cuello, escalonado y aun con el flequillo, ahora era de color rosado, las garras en sus manos y pies también se redujeron, los cuernos se encogieron hasta desaparecer, los tatuajes en sus brazos dejaron de brillar, sus ojos pasaron a ser de color oscuro y humanos. Se trataba de Natsu en su estado de demonización, pero era una forma incompleta. En su forma humana, Natsu era ahora un hombre, poco mas alto que Laxus, musculoso pero sin llegar a la deformidad, aun conservaba la cicatriz en el pecho por parte de Entei, además de otra en forma de X en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, un poco alejado del ombligo y algunas marcas en su espalda.

"Así que dime, como fue tu ultimo entrenamiento." Pregunto Mavis.

"En un principio no lo entendía, no sabia porque estaba en un lugar tan oscuro y aterrador para aprender magia que son todo lo contrario." Dijo Natsu. "Las cosas que habían dentro de ese lugar, jamas me imagine que existiera algo así... Pero luego de un tiempo entendí el porque estaba ahí..."

"Era para encontrar mi propia luz... Después de que entendí eso, practique todo lo que me enseñaste durante el primer año... La magia de la luz fue mas sencilla... Por el contrario al Fairy Law y Fairy Glitter que fueron un desafío... Pero finalmente pude dominarlas." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Felicidades pequeño dragon... Tu entrenamiento esta terminado." Dijo Mavis con una sonrisa.

"Si... Por cierto... Como están los demás?"

"Ellos fueron liberados del Fairy Sphere hace 3 meses... Luego de no verte se preocuparon, pero todos estaban seguros que podías hacerlo... Realmente se ha convertido en un hermoso gremio."

"Entonces, es hora de ir a casa." Dijo Natsu, antes de desaparecer en un resplandor blanco.

_"Vaya... Ha dominado tan bien el arte de la magia que ahora se transporta el solo... Las cosas serán mas interesantes." _Pensó Mavis.

**XX_Fiore_XX**

Natsu apareció frente a lo que solía ser el edificio de Fairy Tail, pero le sorprendió el estado actual en el que se encontraba, estaba destruido, casi estaba por caerse, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban así que decidió preguntarle a un pequeño señor que pasaba por ahí.

"Oiga señor." Le llamo Natsu.

El viejo señor volteo a ver para saber quien lo estaba llamando, y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

"N-Natsu?" Pregunto.

"Eh... Anciano Yajima!" Exclamó Natsu sonriendo.

"Es bueno ver que estas bien, Maki me dijo que no estabas en la isla Tenrou, y que no sabían donde estabas."

"Si... Estuve entrenando, por cierto que fue lo que le sucedió al gremio y donde están todos?" Pregunta Natsu.

"Veras Natsu, muchas cosas cambiaron en los últimos 7 años."

Yajima le contó a Natsu el estado actual del gremio, quienes eran los mas fuertes ahora y adonde habían trasladado a Fairy Tail.

"Ya veo, entonces iré ahí de inmediato."

"Espera Natsu, antes ven conmigo, no puedes regresar a tu gremio tan sucio así."

Natsu aun conservaba el traje que Entei hizo para el, no estaba roto ni nada ya que Entei lo diseño para que cada vez que Natsu utilizara el poder del God Slayer, el traje se regenerara, pero estaba muy sucio, así que Yajima se llevó a Natsu a una tienda de ropa mágica en Fiore.

Natsu se dirigió donde estaba la ropa resistente al fuego y encontró un traje que llamo su atención.

Era una suéter negro de manga hasta sus bíceps, revelando sus muy formados brazos y dejando a la vista sus tatuajes, contaba con un gorro para cubrirse la cabeza en caso de frío, con cierre de ziper que llegaba hasta la cintura, el suéter tenia un faldón haciendolo similar a una bata, dos lineas de tela recorrían desde los pectorales de Natsu hasta el final del faldón, en la espalda tenia un dragón envuelto en llamas, incluía un pantalón negro con franjas a los costados de las piernas. _(Para una idea mas concisa, busquen en google: Kyle Tenjuin. Es un personaje del manga Psyren, y me encanta su estilo de vestir, también subiré algunas imagines a mi pagina de facebook de él por si se confunden)._

Natsu le mostró su elección al señor Yajima, fueron a la caja y pagaron por la ropa para luego retirarse.

"Bueno Natsu, yo me dirijo a Crocus, ahí se realizaran los grandes juegos mágicos, te deseo suerte."

"Hai, yo iré al gremio, nos vemos Yajima-Ojisan." Se despidió Natsu.

Natsu llego al lugar donde Yajima le había indicado que estaba Fairy Tail, vio que era justo como lo había descrito, una taberna descuidada, pero aun así era su hogar y estaba feliz de volver, llego hasta la puerta y vio un papel que tenia escrito algo.

"Nos fuimos a los grandes juegos mágicos, volveremos en unos días." Dijo Natsu leyendo el papel en voz alta.

"Bueno, espero llegar a tiempo para encontrarme con ellos." Se envolvió en un destello luminoso y desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_CROCUS_XX <strong>

Fairy Tail había llegado finalmente a Crocus, Makarov había anunciado que los que participarían en el torneo serian Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy y Elfman, luego todos partieron hasta llegar a Crocus, al llegar se reunieron con todos, Levy explico las reglas y que debían estar antes de la media noche en la posada, luego de eso todos se fueron a explorar a excepción de Erza que fue a la posada, ahí paso el rato ella haciendo múltiples cosas.

"Haaaaaa... Que hambre."

Natsu, que había llegado hasta Crocus, ocultaba su identidad con ayuda del gorro de su suéter, estaba rondando la cuidad en busca de sus compañeros, pero no podía olerlos ya que tenía 7 años de no ingerir comida decente y el olor de los restaurantes de la ciudad le abrió mucho el apetito.

"Vengan, vengan, quien pueda comer toda esta carne en menos de una hora, su comida será gratis."

Como si fuera una señal del cielo, un hombre anunciaba un concurso de comida que no paso desapercibido por Natsu, sus ojos brillaron como estrellas y su boca se lleno de baba, así que en la velocidad del rayo se dirigió donde estaba el concurso.

Una vez satisfecho y dejando casi en banca rota al negocio de aquel hombre, Natsu salio del restaurante por la noche, para continuar la búsqueda de sus compañeros, y por suerte para el, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, capto el olor de la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo.

"Wendy, esta cerca de aquí." Corrió en dirección a la esencia de la niña , que lo llevo hasta el castillo mercurio.

Una vez ahí, encontró a la niña admirando la belleza del castillo.

"Ah! Wend...!" Iba a gritar emocionado hasta que sintió una presencia maligna que desprendía malas intenciones contra Wendy, volvio a ver de donde se dirigía, solo para encontrar un pequeño ser extraño, con una sonrisa malévola que estaba observando a Wendy desde el castillo.

El pequeño diablillo comenzó a prepararse para atacar a Wendy, se lanzo desde el castillo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña para atacarla de espaldas.

"No, No lo harás!" Grito Natsu antes de convertirse en rayo e interceptar al diablillo y alejarlo de Wendy.

"EH?" Dijo Wendy.

"Escuchaste algo Wendy." Pregunto Charle.

"N-No... Es solo que me pareció oler... No importa." Dijo sonriendole a Charle.

"Wendy! Mira la hora ya es tarde."

"Es verda, vámonos Charle." Ambas se fueron hacia la posada, sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Natsu por su parte, había llevado al diablillo a un extremo del castillo, y lo tenia sujetado del cuello.

"Quien eres tu? Y que quieres con Wendy?" Preguntó furioso.

El diablillo solo sonreía y se retorcía tratando de escapar.

Luego de la nada, Natsu sintió otras presencias a su espalda, se trataba de un hombre alto, con sombrero de extraña apariencia y de otro hombre que utilizaba una armadura dorada.

Mientras Natsu los observaba, el diablillo mordió la mano de Natsu obligando a soltarlo, una vez en libertad, se dirigió hasta el hombre alto de sombrero.

"No vuelvas a interferir en nuestros planes hombre, sino, sufrirás la ira de Raven Tail." Dijo el hombre de armadura antes de desaparecer con su compañero.

"Raven Tail... Había escuchado que estarían participando en los juegos, pero no creí que atacarían a Wendy... Al parecer, mi reunión con todos tendrá que esperar, primero debo averiguar mas de estos sujetos." Dijo Natsu antes de desaparecer en un destello.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el comienzo del arco de los grandes juegos mágicos, aplasare un poco el reencuentro de Natsu con sus compañeros para hacerlo mas épico, espero que les guste, nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, me inspiran mas y mas el ver tantos comentarios, espero ansioso sus opiniones de este capitulo y mientras mas hayan, mas rápido estaré trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo, como siempre les recuerdo de darle like a mi pagina en facebook... By:novablood. Gracias de nuevo y les mando un gran saludo.<strong>

**Novablood96.**


	4. Sombra del mal

_Sombra del mal._

**XX_PRIMER DÍA_XX**

Natsu estaba actualmente en lo alto de una de las estatuas del estadio, estaba sorprendido de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, luego del ataque de la noche anterior se dedico a averiguar sobre Raven Tail, descubrió que eran un gremio oscuro, sin embargo era un gremio legal, trato de averiguar sobre su maestro y descubrió que era el hijo de Makarov, el cual tenia gran resentimiento hacia Fairy Tail.

Después de ver la presentación de los grupos, estaba muy alegra de ver a todos sus compañeros vivos, quería ir donde ellos, sin embargo aun no era tiempo, pues tenia que tener un ojo sobre Raven Tail, también le extraño la presencia de Mystogan en el grupo B de Fairy Tail, pero eso lo resolvería una vez que se presente con sus compañeros nuevamente.

"Que estas haciendo fuera de la isla, primera?" Pregunto Natsu al sentir la presencia de Mavis.

"Vine aquí para apoyar a Fairy Tail, además, la isla es muy aburrida." Dijo Mavis acercándose a Natsu. "Y tu, no deberías estar haya abajo participando?"

"No, hay un gremio tratando de hacerle daño a Fairy Tail, no dejare que eso suceda." Dijo seriamente.

"Bien... Pero una vez que lo resuelvas, tienes que competir, así sera segura nuestra victoria... Después de todo, te enseñe todas mis tácticas para planificar una batalla." Dijo Mavis.

"Lo se primera, una vez termine, iré a mostrarles cual es el gremio mas fuerte." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Bueno, iré a verlos mas de cerca, nos vemos pequeño dragon." Dijo antes de irse.

Natsu continuo vigilando los juegos, después de la primera ronda denominada Hidden, vio confirmada su sospecha de que Raven Tail quería masacrar a Fairy Tail, sintió un poco de lastima por Gray, el cual había sido derrotado.

Continuando con los juegos, llego la hora de que Lucy y Flare se enfrentaran, Natsu permaneció pendiente por si algo llegase a suceder, y si hacia falta, intervenir.

Iniciando la batalla, Lucy mostró un nuevo y excelente control con respecto a sus espíritus celestiales, al ser capaz de llamar a 2 de ellos al mismo tiempo.

"Increíble, Lucy a estado practicando." Dijo Natsu.

La batalla continuaba, Flare comenzó a responder a los ataques de Lucy, ambas estaban en un nivel muy parejo, pero repentinamente Lucy comenzó a ceder frente a Flare.

Muchos estaban extrañados con este giro de los acontecimientos, Lucy murmuro algunas palabras, antes de que Flare la sujetara de manos y pies, y comenzara a amenazarla con poner la marca de Raven sobre la de Fairy Tail.

Sin embargo, esos murmullos llegaron a ser escuchados por una persona.

"Lo escuche fuerte y claro, Lucy." dijo Natsu desde la estatua.

**"Modo del dios del rayo." **Dijo combinando sus poderes de God Slayer con el rayo absorbido de Laxus.

**"Flecha centelleante del dios del rayo." **Natsu formo con sus manos una flecha pequeña de rayos color negra, y la disparo a una increíble velocidad hacia donde se encontraba un mechón de cabello de Flare que estaba a punto de atacar a Asuka.

"M-Mi cabello." Dijo Flare, Lucy tomo esa oportunidad para invocar a géminis y liberarse de las ataduras de Flare.

Natsu desactivo su modo del dios del rayo y dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Oye tu!" La voz de una chica sonó en su espalda. "Que crees que estas haciendo, disparando magia durante el torneo, quien eres y que planeas."

Natsu reconoció el olor de la chica que le hablaba y notó que no estaba sola, venia acompañada de otra chica. Ellas en cambio no lo reconocían ya que Natsu estaba de espaldas y el gorro de su ropa cubría su cabello.

"Eso debería preguntar yo... Otra vez planean hacerle daño a Fairy Tail." Dijo Natsu con una voz amenazadora.

"Que estas diciend..." La mujer no puedo terminar ya que Natsu se movió a la velocidad del rayo y la envió directo al suelo, colocándose sobre ella y revelando su identidad ya que al moverse tan rápido el gorro de su suéter volvió a su lugar.

"Ul." Grito la otra mujer.

"Tu... Tu estuviste hace 7 años en la isla Tenrou... Cuando yo y mis compañeros casi fuimos destruidos... Por su maldita ambición." Dijo Natsu furioso mientras algunos rayos sobresalían de su cuerpo.

"E_Espera... Eres tu... Natsu." Dijo Ultear jadeando ya que Natsu la estaba lastimando.

"Dame una buena razón... Por la que no deba de quemarte en este momento."

"Estamos... Trabajando... Con Fairy... Tail."

Natsu tuvo muchas dudas, pero aun tenia que estar pendiente del partido, así que la soltó.

"Que quieres decir con eso." Pregunto.

Ultear tomo aire y Meredy la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"Veras... Desde hace 7 años Meredy, Jellal y yo, formamos un gremio, que tiene por objetivo eliminar a los gremios oscuros, y desde hace algunos años, hemos sentido magia similar a la de Zeref en este torneo."

"Espera un momento..." Natsu detuvo a Ultear de su explicación debido a que sintió una magia oscura, vio la batalla y se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba sin poderes rendida en el campo de batalla. Era la misma sensación de la noche anterior así que dedujo que debió ser obra de ese diablillo.

Dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer nada ahora, decidió continuar su platica con Ultear, ella se disculpó por sus acciones pasadas, también le dijo como habían ayudado a Fairy Tail con respecto al segundo origen y le dijo sobre la infiltración de Jellal como Mystogan, lo cual aclaraba sus dudas.

"Entiendo... Te creo." Dijo Natsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus nuevos poderes le permitían ver el corazón de una persona y pudo ver que Ultear se encontraba realmente arrepentida de lo que había hecho, y Natsu no es alguien de guardar rencor contra alguien que esta arrepentido.

"Y, que haz estado haciendo tu, en los últimos 7 años." Preguntó Meredy.

"Entrenando, yo no quede congelado como los otros así que dedique a entrenar en distintas artes de magia pérdida, por ahora nadie mas que ustedes y Yajima-Ojisan saben de mi presencia, así que les pido que lo mantengan como un secreto."

"No vas a regresar a Fairy Tail?" Pregunto Ultear.

"Claro que si, pero por ahora estoy vigilando los movimientos de Raven Tail... Parecen tramar algo, y están haciendo trampa en el torneo."

"Entiendo, nadie sabrá que estas aquí." Dijo Ultear.

Luego de unos segundos las dos magas desaparecieron, Natsu al ya no tener que mas hacer también se fue.

Al parecer a Natsu le había llamado la atención lo que había dicho Ultear así que fue a los alrededores fuera del estadio para ver si sentía la magia de la que Ultear le hablo ocultando su identidad.

Luego de una búsqueda sin resultados, llego hasta una posada para conseguir algo de comer y donde dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_SEGUNDO DÍA_XX<strong>

Los grandes juegos mágicos comenzaron con la competencia de Chariot, Fairy Tail había enviado a Wendy y a Gajeel.

Wendy olvido activar su hechizo de curación y estaba en el mismo estado que los otros Dragon Slayer.

Una vez terminado el Chariot, se dirigieron nuevamente al estadio para continuar con la ronda de batallas, era el turno de Elfman para luchar.

Natsu continuaba observando desde la estatua, sin embargo, después del día anterior Lucy no se había presentado así que le extraño un poco, repentinamente sintió la esencia de la rubia, Lucy estaba siendo secuestrada por sujetos extraños.

Natsu se dirigido donde estaban esos hombres.

"Oigan ustedes, que creen que hacen con esa chica." Dijo furioso mientras el vapor comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo.

"Maldición, nos descubrieron." Dijo uno de los guardias.

"Ataquen."

Todos se dirigieron al ataque, pero Natsu, sin gran esfuerzo se encargó de todos ellos. Recogió a Lucy y la llevó hasta donde alguien que lo pudiera ayudar.

Natsu uso magia de transformación para convertirse en Laxus y la llevo donde estaba el olor de Porlyusica.

"Oye, Esta chica iba a ser secuestrada por sujetos extraños." Dijo 'Laxus' a Porlyusica.

Porlyusica la reviso y le confirmo que estaba bien, solamente estaba dormida, 'Laxus' se retiro del lugar, regreso a su forma original y volvió a ver las peleas del día.

Se sorprendió por la victoria de Elfman, y le alegro que los demás comenzaran a apoyar a Fairy Tail. Una vez terminada todas las peleas del día se retiró nuevamente.

Pasada la noche Natsu se reunió a solas con Ultear y Meredy para pedirles mas información, después de obtener lo que necesitaba salio nuevamente a investigar

En medio de su recorrido encontró a una chica de cabello blanco vagando sin rumbo por la ciudad, la habilidad de Natsu para leer el corazón le decía que esa chica estaba bastante triste, luego la reconoció como una maga de Sabertooth.

"Disculpa, acaso no eres una competidora de los grandes juegos magicos?" Le pregunto Natsu con el gorro de su camisa puesto.

"Ya no mas." Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Esta todo bien?"

Repentinamente la chica se rompió, comenzó a llorar de la nada a Natsu.

"Y-Yo... Fui expulsada de Sabertooth... Después de perder en la batalla de ahora... Me hicieron desnudarme... Frente a todos..." Dijo entre lágrimas.

Natsu se quito el gorro para que ella lo pudiera ver.

"Ven conmigo." Natsu la llevo a una posada para que pudiera comer algo, le contó a Yukino quien era el, y trato de animarla, y luego la dejo durmiendo en una habitación de la posada antes de salir.

posada del gremio Sabertooth.

*Boooooooooom!*

Una gran explosión se escuchó desde la entrada alertando a todos los miembros del gremio.

Todos se dirigieron al vestíbulo en donde Natsu, esta vez sin cubrir su identidad estaba viendo al Maestro de Sabertooth de forma amenazante. Todos reconocieron la marca de gremio de Natsu en su brazo derecho.

"Fairy Tail." Dijo Rufus.

"Cabello rosa, bufanda escamada, marca de gremio roja en el brazo derecho... Natsu...san?" Dijo Sting.

"Expulsada por perder una pelea... Entonces si yo te derroto te iras de aquí." Dijo furioso Natsu.

"Estas hablando enserio." Dijo Jiemma.

"Todo el que no trate a sus camaradas como compañeros merece una paliza."

_"Esta hablando de Yukino." _Se pregunto Rouge.

_"Eso no le interesa... Quien armaría un escandalo por algo como eso." _Pensó Sting.

"Bien, si tanto quieres pelear... Dobengal, encargate." Llamo a uno de los miembros de su gremio, el cual se coloco frente a el, era un hombre que tenia la ropa de un ninja.

"No te acercaras a mi ma..." No puedo terminar su frase ya que Natsu salto, tomo la cabeza de Dobengal y la estrello contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate. Jiemma no fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia el maestro, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y cada paso que daba destruida todo a su alrededor.

"E- Eso es... Ira gigante." Dijo Rufus.

"No puede ser, derrotó a Dobengal en un segundo." Dijo otro miembro.

"Maestro, Déjeme..." Sting quiso intervenir pero Jiemma se lo impidió.

"Es muy extraño encontrar a alguien que pueda superar a mis alumnos, quien eres muchacho."

"Eso no le interesa... He venido aquí para darle una lección."

"Vaya... Que mocoso tan impertinente... Bien entonces." Jiemma dio un par de pasos indicando que aceptaba el reto de Natsu.

**"Fire Drive."** Dijo Natsu, la ira gigante se detuvo, dejando un su lugar llamas que salían del cuerpo de Natsu.

Natsu salto hacia la batalla, Jiemma hizo una posición defensiva, pero Natsu desapareció del frente.

"Maestro detrás de usted!" Grito un miembro, pero era demasiado tarde, Natsu le dio una patada en la espalda que hizo a Jiemma retroceder algunos pasos.

**"Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego."** Natsu encendió su puño en llamas y nuevamente desapareció, solamente para aparecer frente a Jiemma dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder.

"Debo reconocer que eres fuerte mocoso, pero eso no sera suficiente." Jiemma envió una onda explosiva de magia hacia Natsu que lo hizo retroceder hasta una pared.

**"Loto carmesí: puño del dragon de fuego." **Natsu ataco a Jiemma consecutivamente con puños imbuidos con su magia dragon Slayer cansandole múltiples golpes y algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

"N-No puede ser... Ese hombre... Esta haciéndole frente al maestro." Exclamaron algunos miembros.

"Basta de juegos, es hora de terminar con esto." Dijo Jiemma haciendo una posición de ataque.

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo." Natsu comenzó a crear fuego en sus dos manos y lo reunió creando así una enorme bola de fuego brillante.

**"Llama brillante del dragon de fuego."** Arrojo esa increíble concentración de fuego hacia Jiemma, creando una gran explosión que destruyo gran parte del lugar, sin embargo Natsu sintió que un poder distinto al de Jiemma interfiro con su ataque, el cual dejo una densa capa de humo que duro algunos segundos.

Una ves dicipada la capa de humo, Natsu noto que Jiemma solamente tenia el brazo un poco quemado por su ataque.

_"Eso fue... Algún hechizo de desviación? Pero quien...?" _Se preguntaba Natsu.

"Basta todos..." Se escucho la voz de una mujer.

"No crees que el destruir gran parte de nuestra posada, el que atacaras a uno de nuestros miembros y a nuestro maestro puede afectar a tu gremio en el torneo, además, tu no estas participando." Dijo una mujer de estatura media, con un vestido azul, guantes largos, con extrañas cejas y cabello hasta la espalda con flequillos en el rostro llego caminando hacia Natsu.

Natsu detuvo su fire drive para escuchar lo que tenia que decir la mujer.

"Fairy Tail podría quedar descalificado por eso, eso no seria bueno cierto... Porque no mejor te retiras de aquí y olvidamos que esto ocurrió, así nadie saldrá afectado."

Natsu pensó sus palabras y aunque lo odiaba ella tenia razón, no era justo que descalifiquen a Fairy Tail por sus caprichos.

Natsu comenzó a retirarse pero se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta.

"Fairy Tail no perderá contra ustedes... Si pueden llamarse a ustedes un gremio, entonces cuiden a sus compañeros... Por ahora... Jamas estuve aquí, pero pronto regresaré como un participante del torneo, y los voy a derrotar a todos." Dijo antes salir por lo que quedaba de la entrada, causando la molestia de algunos miembros del gremio.

_"Ese hombre... Aun con mi poder de desviación logro que su ataque alcanzara a mi padre, y por lo que sentí, ese no era todo el potencial de su poder, no creó que sea siquiera la mitad de su fuerza." _Pensó Minerva viendo el lugar donde atacó Natsu.

_"Entonces... Realmente esta vivo... Esta vez, voy a superar a ese hombre... Natsu Dragneel" _Se dijo a si mismo Sting.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, Natsu sintió un extraño poder, pero no era un poder usual, provenía cerca del castillo mercurico.

Se sentía como una magia oscura, no era algo que haya sentido antes, también sintió una extraña presencia poderosa.

"Supongo que tengo que avisarle de esto a esos sujetos." Dijo Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente, aquí esta el nuevo episodio, quiero darles las gracias nuevamente por sus reviews... Espero les haya gustado, se que me he tardado pero tranquilos, dentro de pronto el momento que todos han esperado llegara en el próximo capítulo, sin mas que decir, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, espero ansioso sus reviews. Saludos a todos.<strong>

**Novablood96**


	5. El reencuentro

_El reencuentro._

* * *

><p><strong>XX_TERCER DIA DEL TORNEO_XX<strong>

"Oí, escucharon las recientes noticias." Dijo Lucy.

"Que sucedió." Pregunto Erza.

"Anoche, un mago desconocido ataco la posada de Sabertooth." Dijo Lucy.

"Alguien los ataco? Es algo tonto que se metan con esos sujetos." Dijo Erza.

"Si, además yo quería darles una paliza a esos engreídos." Dijo Gray.

"Bueno, por ahora tenemos un problema mas grande." Dijo Makarov interrumpiendo la platica.

"Tenemos que conseguir un nuevo participante para los juegos, después de todo Elfman no puede continuar participando estando tan herido."

"Que han dicho los jueces maestro." Pregunto Erza.

"Tenemos hasta mañana para conseguir un nuevo participante... Sino seremos descalificados." Dijo seriamente.

"Bien, después de las peleas de hoy, decidiremos quien entrara." Dijo Erza.

Todos los gremios participantes fueron hasta la arena ya que era hora de que comenzaran los combates.

La nueva modalidad se llamaba pandemónium, el encargado explico de que se trataba, cada participante podía escoger la cantidad de monstruos de un total de 100 a los cuales debía derrotar, los primeros en participar eran los miembros del grupo A de Fairy Tail, mandando a Erza, la cual escogió a todos.

"Vaya... Como se espera de Erza." Dijo Natsu en la cabeza de la estatua.

Natsu observo atento el combate de Erza, podía sentir como acababa a todos los monstruos, realmente era una mujer impresionante.

"No puedo esperar... Para pelear nuevamente contigo Erza." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

El combate termino con Erza derrotando a los 100 monstruos ella sola, todo el público comenzó a gritar a Fairy Tail, apoyándolos.

Con todos los monstruos acabados, los jueces decidieron continuar la ronda con una prueba diferente llamada magic power finder, en la que los participantes tenían que atacar con todas sus fuerzas cierto objeto mágico para medir su poder y determinar así las calificaciones.

Natsu estuvo al pendiente de Obra, el miembro de Raven Tail que tenia planeado atacar a Wendy y dejo a Lucy sin sus poderes mágicos en la ronda de batallas del primer día.

Para su ataque, Obra había utilizado a su diablillo el cual solo consiguió 4 escasos puntos.

_"Es hombre... No parecer querer mostrar sus poderes."_ Pensó Natsu.

Continuaron los participantes hasta llegar a Cana, ella utilizo el Fairy Glitter para conseguir la máxima puntuación.

_"Algo de esto me huele a la primera." _Se río Natsu.

Una vez terminada la primera ronda, lo siguiente era la ronda de batallas.

Comenzó con Marmeid Heels contra Quatro Puppies.

Los siguientes fueron Sabertooth contra Blue Pegasus.

La siguiente batalla era entre Alexei de Raven Tail, contra Laxus del grupo B de Fairy Tail, Natsu esta vez estaría atento a lo que llegase a suceder, el combate comenzó, Alexei empezó a golpear a Laxus múltiples veces.

"Que rayos...?" Se pregunto Natsu.

Dirigió su miríada hacia los miembros de Raven Tail, ninguno se había movido de su lugar, todos habían permanecido igual.

"Eso no es normal..." Natsu se sentó en posición de meditación durante unos minutos cerrando sus ojos y canalizando su poder, su marca de Devil Slayer comenzó a brillar levemente de color morado.

Cuando Natsu abrió los ojos, estos eran de color rojo bestial, esta habilidad se trataba de los ojos de la bestia, enseñada por Leah, le permite ver cosas que están ocultas, eso incluía la magia de ilusión.

Pudo ver a Laxus hablando con su padre, que estaba vestido con la armadura de Alexei, solamente podía verlos, continuaron sin moverse de lugar durante unos minutos hasta que repentinamente los miembros de Raven se presentaron en el campo de batalla y comenzaron a atacar a Laxus.

Natsu se estaba preparando para intervenir, pero Laxus era lo suficientemente poderoso para encargarse de ellos, así que decidió mantenerse oculto y solo aparecer si se salia de control.

Sin embargo no hizo falta ya que una vez que Laxus derroto a Ivan, la ilusión termino, mostrando a todos lo que Raven Tail había hecho.

Arrestaron a todos los miembros de Raven Tail, se los llevaron del estadio y continuaron con las peleas.

"Ahora que se han llevado a esos sujetos, es tiempo que hagas tu aparición." Dijo una niña a su espalda.

"Si, creo que si... Pero sera mañana, los combates están a punto de terminar, además hay una ultima cosa que debo hacer hoy en la noche."

"Entiendo, ven pronto que ellos te necesitan."

"Lo se... Por cierto primera... Le prestaste a Cana el Fairy Glitter." Dijo Natsu con voz burlona.

"Si, eso aumentaría nuestras probabilidades de ganar." Dijo sonriendo inocentemente antes de desaparecer.

La siguiente pelea era entre Wendy y Chelia.

Natsu se sintió muy orgulloso de los buenos resultados que había mostrado Wendy en la batalla.

Una vez que termino el combate en un empate, era el final del día, así que todos se retiraron, incluyendo a Natsu.

Caída la noche, Natsu se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, en el que esperaba encontrarse con ciertas personas.

"Así que estas vivo... Me alegro por eso, y haz cambiado bastante." Dijo un hombre.

3 personas encapuchadas se presentaron en donde Natsu se encontraba, se trataba de Crime Sorcier.

"Si, pero no los llame aquí para hablar de eso..." Dijo Natsu seriamente.

"De que se trata Natsu." Preguntó Ultear.

"Anoche sentí un inusual poder oscuro, proveniente del castillo mercurio."

"Crees que es la magia que buscamos?" Pregunto Jellal.

"Aun no lo se, pero se sentía oscura... No se que es lo que ocurra cerca de ese castillo, pero pude sentir una fuerza oscura muy poderosa."

"De acuerdo, nos mantendremos pendientes, y si algo llegase a ocurrir..."

"Avisen a todos, Fairy Tail no dudara en apoyarlos." Dijo Natsu. "Por ahora eso es todo, debo irme."Dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_CUARTO DIA DEL TORNEO_XX<strong>

"Maldición... Y ahora que hago?" Natsu se encontraba nuevamente en la estatua caminando de un lado a otro con un problema entre manos.

_"Como demonios me presentare ante todos... No puedo simplemente llegar y decirles que quiero participar... Haaaaaa! Rayos."_ Se rascaba la cabeza.

La primera ronda del día estaba por comenzar, se trataba de una batalla bajo el agua, llamada batalla naval, los concursantes debían de sacar a todos sus oponentes del agua y quien quedara de ultimo seria el ganador.

Nuevamente era el turno de Lucy para participar por parte del grupo A de Fairy Tail, mientras que el grupo B había enviado a Juvia para que participara.

Lucy comenzó usando a Acuario para atacar a sus oponentes, sin embargo solo fue capaz de expulsar al participante de Quatro Puppies.

Juvia por su parte, con el uso de una técnica especial desarrollada en el entrenamiento de su segundo origen llamada 'Gray-Sama Love.' fue capaz de descalificar a las concursantes de Lamia Scale, Marmeid Heels y Blue Pegasus.

Sin embargo, en un descuido y un parpadeo, se encontraba ahora fuera de la esfera de agua dejando solamente a Lucy de Fairy Tail y a Minerva de Sabertooth.

Una de las reglas de la competencia era que las 2 dos finalistas debían de resistir dentro de la esfera los 5 minutos, de lo contrario, la que fuera descalificada, terminaría en ultimo lugar.

"Podría sacarlas a todas en un momento con mis poderes, pero eso sería muy aburrido... Preparate Fairy Tail." Dijo Minerva.

Comenzó a atacar múltiples veces a Lucy con extraños ataques de luz que provocaban calor dentro de la esfera de agua.

"T-Tengo... Tengo que atacar..." Lucy intento llamar a sus espíritus estelares, sin embargo, se sorprendió al no sentir su cinturón con sus llaves y su látigo. "Mis llaves." Volvía a ver a su oponente y sorprendió de que ella tuviera en sus manos su cinturón.

Resultaba que en uno de los ataques de Minerva, esta había aprovechado para quitarle el cinturón a Lucy.

Nuevamente continuo sus ataques hacia Lucy, llevándola peligrosamente cerca de salir de la esfera.

"Sin sus llaves, ella no es capaz de hacer ningún tipo de magia." Dijo Wendy.

Lucy nuevamente fue golpeada por los ataques de Minerva, la cual ya se veía en un aspecto aburrido.

"Creo que es hora de terminar con esto." Dijo Minerva.

"No puedo..."Dijo Lucy suavemente.

"Si pierdo ahora ahora... No seré capaz... De verles a la cara nuevamente..." Dijo recordando a todos sus compañeros que habían pelado hasta ahora.

"Después de llegar tan lejos... No me rendiré!" Grito Lucy levantando la mirada.

Minerva parecía sorprendida por las palabras de Lucy. Luego de unos minutos, el reloj marcaba el final de los 5 minutos, dándoles un suspiro de alivio a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

"Vaya... Eres realmente impertinente... Fairy Tail!" Grito Minerva antes de continuar con sus ataques, los cuales eran ahora mas poderosos, causando a Lucy sangrados en múltiples partes de su cuerpo.

"¡LUCY!" Gritaban los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Los miembros de Sabertooth hacían una sonrisa burlona, aumento la ira de Fairy Tail.

Minerva continuaba masacrando cruelmente a Lucy, golpeándola con sus ataques y acercándola a ella para darle golpes físicos.

"Detengan el combate... Va a matar a la maga de espíritus estelares." Grito un caballero.

El juez hizo sonar la campana anunciando el final del encuentro, con Minerva como la ganadora.

Minerva saco el cuerpo de Lucy totalmente herido y sangrante de la esfera del agua, sosteniéndola por la cabeza, luego sin previo aviso, arrojo a Lucy para que esta se estrellara contra el suelo.

"¡LUCY!" Gritaron Erza y Gray, corriendo para intentar atraparla.

_"Maldición... No vamos a llegar." _Lucy estaba a punto de caer y estrellarse contra el suelo.

*Booooooom.*

Una fuerte explosión proveniente de lo alto del estadio ensordeció a todos, sin embargo, Lucy había desaparecido antes de impactar contra el suelo, dejando una cortina de humo, con algunas chispas eléctricas volando.

"Que diablos..." Dijo Gray.

Cuando el humo se disipo, revelo a un hombre de traje oscuro que estaba de espaldas, chispas eléctricas de color blanco sobresalían de su cuerpo, y en sus brazos, ya hacia Lucy mal herida.

El hombre coloco a Lucy en el suelo suavemente.

"Así que... Se atrevieron a hacerle daño... A mi familia!" Exclamo el hombre con voz profunda y amenazante, liberando una presión de poder que resquebrajo el suelo en el que estaba parado.

El hombre dejo caer el gorro que cubría su cabeza y se dio vuelta para que todos vieran de quien se trataba.

"El es..."

"Es enserio..."

"Ese es..."

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron por la identidad de aquel hombre.

"N-No puede ser..." Dijo Gray.

"Nat...su?" Dijo Erza.

Ambos estaba sorprendidos por la presencia de su compañero que se encontraba desaparecido desde hace tanto tiempo, pero lo que mas les impactaba era su apariencia.

Un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, alta estatura, brazos tonificados adornados con dos 2 marcas, cabello mas largo y sobre todo, una presión mágica intensa.

"Así que finalmente te mostraste." Dijo Minerva bajando de la esfera.

Gray y Erza la vieron con miradas de ira.

"Que están mirando?" Dijo Minerva.

"Deberían de estar agradecidos que Lucy soporto todo este tiempo, fue muy divertido." Dijo Minerva aun sosteniendo el cinturón de Lucy.

"Torturar a un contrincante que ya esta derrotado... Lo consideras divertido." Dijo Erza dando un paso adelante.

Los compañeros de Minerva también hicieron presencia, colocándose delante de ella.

"Malditos..." Dijo Gray mientras preparaba un ataque.

Sin embargo, este no puedo completarlo ya que Natsu se puso frente a el y Erza.

"Por ahora, debemos atender a Lucy... Pero." Dijo Natsu adelantándose un poco y liberando su ira gigante.

"Acaban de cometer... El peor error... Y se arrepentirán por ello." Dijo Natsu en tono amenazador que incluso intimidó a Erza y Gray.

Natsu levanto uno de sus brazos e hizo un movimiento como si estuviese arrebatando algo, volvió a levantar su brazo y ahora el tenia el cinturón de Lucy junto a sus llaves.

"I-Increíble." Dijo Erza.

Minerva estaba notablemente enfadada porque ni siquiera ella fue capaz de ver cuando Natsu le quito de sus manos el cinturón.

Wendy y Chelia llegaron para atender las heridas de Lucy, una vez que estaba estable, la trasladaron hacia la enfermería, donde la podrían atender correctamente.

Todos los miembros actuales de Fairy Tail se hicieron presente en la enfermería para ver a su compañera.

Lucy despertó brevemente, para encontrarse con Natsu a un lado de su cama.

"Natsu?" Pregunto Lucy. Natsu solamente asintió con una suave sonrisa.

"Bienvenido de regreso." Dijo Lucy con notable dolor.

"Te tengo un regalo." Dijo Natsu entregandole sus llaves.

"Mis llaves..." Dijo Lucy abrazándolas antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

"Ella estará bien, por ahora solo necesita descansar." Dijo Porlyusica.

Todos los miembros respiraron de alivio por las noticias, sin embargo, todos incluyendo a Laxus fijaron sus miradas en Natsu, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

"Es bueno ver que todos estén bien." Dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rompiendo el silencio.

"Natsu... Realmente eres tu?" Preguntó Mirajane.

"Si... Aunque he cambiado en los últimos 7 años." Dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"En donde has estado cabeza de flama." Dijo Gray.

"Pues... Días después del incidente en la isla Tenrou, por alguna razón desperté dentro del Fairy Sphere, la primera se presento conmigo y digamos que en los últimos 7 años me ha llevado a entrenar a distintas partes." Dijo Natsu.

"Bienvenido de regreso Natsu-San." Dijo Wendy abrasando.

"Naaaaatsuuuuuu..." Dijo un pequeño gato azul con lágrimas en sus ojos que fue volando hasta aterrizar en la cabeza de Natsu. "Te extrañe muchooo... Comer pescado no es lo mismo sin tiiiiiii..." Dijo Happy entre sollozos.

"Happy! Yo también te extrañe." Dijo Natsu sobando al gatito en su cabeza.

Todos los miembros estaban felices de que Natsu se encontrara de regreso en casa, Jet, Max, Warren y Droy fueron a abrazarlo.

Un niño con un traje un poco similar al que Natsu solía usar estaba de pie, a un lado de Natsu con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que veía.

Natsu se dio cuenta de la mirada del niño, salio del abrazo, se acerco a el y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, has crecido mucho, Romeo." Dijo Natsu poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza.

"S-Si... Bienvenido de regreso... Natsu-nii." Dijo el pequeño entre lágrimas.

Algunos de los miembros derramaron leves lágrimas por su compañero que ahora finalmente, estaba de regreso.

"Es bueno saber que estas bien hijo... Cuando regresemos victoriosos celebraremos como es debido." Dijo Makarov entrando en la habitación. "Pero por ahora tengo una noti... ¡¿ Esa es la marca del Fairy Glitter?!" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Si... Entrene la magia de la luz y la magia de las hadas con la primera maestra." Dijo Natsu como si de nada se tratara.

"¡¿QUE?!" Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que Natsu había dicho.

"Eso explica porque fuiste capaz de utilizar ira gigante haya abajo." Continuó Makarov. "Bueno... Por ahora dejaremos esto hasta aquí, los jueces me mandan con un anuncio importante."

Todos los miembros prestaron atención a lo que Makarov tenia que decirles.

"Se nos ha pedido deshacer un grupo de Fairy Tail y dejar un solo grupo para el resto del torneo."

"En serio..."

"Si, debido a la descalificación de Raven Tail, es necesario para estabilizar los grupos."

"Y que pasara con los puntos."

"Conservaremos los puntos del equipo A." Dijo Makarov.

"Ahora... Voy a anunciar a los nuevos participantes del torneo."

* * *

><p><strong>XX_EN EL ESTADIO_XX<strong>

"El siguiente reto es la batalla en pareja, cada gremio escogerá a dos participantes para pelear contra otra pareja." Anunciaron los jueces.

"El primer encuentro sera entre Blue Pegasus contra Quatro Puppies."

"El segundo serán Lamia Scale contra Marmeid Heels."

"El tercer encuentro sera entre Sabertooth contra Fairy Tail." El público comenzó a ovacionar a Fairy Tail.

"Y ahora, aquí esta el nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail."

Lentamente, los nuevos concursantes empezaron a dirigirse hacia la arena.

"Mucha suerte, chicos." Dijo Lucy.

"Cuento con ustedes." Dijo Elfman.

"Este es realmente, el equipo mas poderoso." Dijo Mirajane.

"Los estaré apoyando." Dijo Wendy. "Ustedes pueden." dijo Charle.

"Ese es sin duda un increíble equipo." Dijo Cana con confianza.

"No puedo imaginar a ninguno de esos miembros perder." Dijo Juvia.

"Los pensamientos de nuestro gremio se han vuelto uno, es hora de que se encarguen de mostrárselos a todos." Dijo Makarov.

"Es hora de mostrarle al mundo... El poder de nuestros lazos." Dijo Mavis.

Finalmente los miembros de Fairy Tail habían llegado a la arena, provocando múltiples ovaciones de parte del publico.

"I-Increíble, la arena entera esta temblando... Aquí y ahora... Fairy Tail esta tomando el campo!"

Ahí estaban, en linea se encontraban Laxus, Erza, Gray, Gajeel y en medio de ellos se encontraba Natsu.

El equipo mas poderoso de Fairy Tail estaba listo para demostrarles a todos, de lo que eran capaces.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí esta el reencuentro, espero que les haya gustado y espero ansioso sus reviews para saber que les pareció, por cierto, quisiera pedirles su ayuda con respecto al siguiente capitulo, en mi perfil se encuentra una encuesta que es vital para la creación del próximo capitulo así que espero su ayuda.<br>****Comenten, voten y yo esperare feliz y ansioso sus respuestas. Saludos a todos.  
><strong>

**Novablood96**


	6. Pelea de Dragon Slayer

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón que me tardará en actualizar pero desgraciadamente mis vacaciones terminaron y estoy comenzando mi ultimo año de bachillerato... Con respecto a la encuesta, esta fue la opción mas votada, pero no voy a descartar la otra opción para mas adelante. Por cierto atentos al final que hay unos cuantos avisos importantes.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Pelea de <em>_Dragon Slayer._

Después de la presentación de los equipos, comenzaron las batallas.

Blue Pegasus gano contra Quatro Puppies gracias a Ichiya.

Marmeid Heels y Lamia Scale quedaron en empate, por Lyon y Kagura.

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail...

"Nuestros oponentes son los miembros del actual gremio más fuerte, no podemos subestimarlos por un segundo." Dijo Makarov.

"Según escuche, cuando es una pelea en parejas, siempre son Sting y Rogue... Los dragones gemelos." Dijo Erza.

"Dragones gemelos?" Se preguntó Natsu.

"Ellos, al igual que tú y yo, son Dragon Slayer, pero hay algo que nos diferencia... Ellos son dragon Slayer de tercera generación, aparte de haber sido entrenados por dragones, también tienen una lacrima de dragón en su cuerpo." Explicó Gajeel.

"Dragon Slayer... Entiendo." Dijo Natsu. "Entonces, eso significa que Gajeel y yo los enfrentaremos." Dijo con una sonrisa determinada.

"Estas seguro Natsu? No acabas de terminar tu entrenamiento?" Pregunto Makarov.

"Eso no me impidió destrozar la posada de esos sujetos anoche." Dijo orgulloso sorprendiendo a los miembros presentes.

"Entonces fuiste tú... Idiota." Dijo Erza antes de tratar de darle un golpe, sin embargo, fue detenida fácilmente por una sola mano de Natsu.

"Hay cosas... Que no puedo aceptar fácilmente, ellos tienen que aprender a cuidar de sus compañeros." Dijo Natsu, soltando a Erza.

_"D-Desde cuando él puede detener mis golpes... Y sonar tan maduro."_ Pensó la pelirroja.

"Entonces está decidido, serán Natsu y Gajeel." Dijo Makarov.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hacer su camino a la salida para enfrentarse a sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, Natsu se detuvo y volvió a ver hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Erza.

"Por cierto Erza... Cuando todo esto terminé, quiero pelear contigo." Dijo sonriendo.

Erza se alegró de ver que algunas cosas jamás cambiaran, volvió a ver a Natsu con la misma mirada y le respondió.

"Si, cuando le hayas ganado a esos sujetos y Fairy Tail vuelva a ser el gremio número uno, tu y yo pelearemos." Dijo sonriendo.

Natsu continúo su camino hacia la arena, sin voltear a ver atrás.

"Eso chico... Realmente ha cambiado." Dijo Makarov a un lado de Erza. "No me refiero solo a su físico o a sus poderes... Ha madurado más de lo que me imagine." Dijo sonriendo.

Erza estaba de acuerdo, ante ella, un Natsu no solo más fuerte, sino que más maduró y más atractivo estaba de regreso con ellos.

_"Espera... Atractivo? Natsu?" _Sacudió su cabeza un poco para apartar los pensamientos de su compañero. Makarov simplemente sonrió y regreso a donde estaba Fairy Tail y Erza donde estaban los miembros restantes de los participantes.

* * *

><p>EN LA ARENA.<p>

**"Damas y caballeros, la siguiente batalla es algo que no se querrán perder por nada del mundo."** Anuncio el comentarista.

"Por fin." Dijo Mavis emocionada.

"Si, finalmente ha llegado el momento." Dijo Wakaba.

"Den lo mejor en la pelea... Es todo lo que puedo decir." Dijo Makarov orgulloso.

**"La siguiente pelea es entre el actual gremio más fuerte contr****a ****el gremio más fuerte de hace siete años."**

"Tienen que acabar con ellos." Grito Gray.

"Ganen también por nosotros." Grito Laxus.

"Tengo fe en que ganaran." Termino de apoyar Erza.

**"Los concursantes serán, Sting y Rogue por parte de Sabertooth contra Gajeel y Natsu de Fairy Tail." **Las personas comenzaron a gritar de la emoción.

**"Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de fuego que había estado ausente durante todo el torneo hace una increíble aparición en la ronda anterior."**

**"Si, según escuche él estuvo entrenando durante los últimos siete años, lo que explicaría el porque si ha envejecido a diferencia de sus compañeros, es hora de ver los resultados de su entrenamiento." **Dijo Yajima.

"El tiempo límite es de 30 minutos-kabo… ¡Vamos a comenzar el encuentro!" Anuncio el juez.

"Aquí vamos, Rogu…" Sting no pudo terminar cuando Natsu y Gajeel los habían interceptado y habían comenzado a golpearlos, sorprendiendo a todos.

Una vez Sting recuperado del sorpresivo ataque también comenzó a responder.

**"Rugido del dragon blanco." ** Ataco directamente a Natsu.

"¡¿Un láser?!" Se preguntó Natsu.

El ataque de Sting cambio su dirección para atacar a Gajeel, sin embargo este lo esquivo.

**"Patada del dragon de las sombras." **Ataco Rogue a Gajeel, pero el transformo su brazo en metal y detuvo el ataque de Rogue mandándolo a volar.

"¡Rogue!" Exclamo Sting.

Natsu salió del polvo con Rogue sujetado con una mano y con la otra mano sujeto a Sting antes de prenderlos en llamas a ambos.

**"Alas del dragon de fuego."** Ataco quemándolos a ambos y enviándolos a un extremo de la arena.

**"Q-Que es esto… Sting y Rogue, los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth están contra las cuerdas."**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban felices del poder de sus compañeros, mientras los de Sabertooth comenzaban a mostrarse sorprendidos.

"¿Este es realmente el poder de los dragones gemelos?" Pregunto Natsu.

"No has visto ni un poco… Te mostrare el poder que derroto a un dragon." Dijo Sting.

"Un dragon… Que quieres decir?"

"Tanto Rogue como yo, matamos a los dragones que nos dieron nuestro poder."

"Q-Que? No eran sus padres?"

"Eso no te interesa."

**"White Drive."**

**"Shadow Drive."**

Sting y Rogue comenzaron a emanar poder de sus cuerpos, sus cabellos se tornaron puntiagudos y se podía ver el poder que salía por sus cuerpos.

_"Así que ellos también pueden hacerlo." _Pensó Natsu.

"Prepárate, Natsu-san."

Sting fue el primero en atacar, comenzó a golpear a Natsu a una increíble velocidad.

"¡Salamander!" Exclamo Gajeel, pero el también comenzó a ser atacado por Rogue, cuando intentaba responder, los ataque pasaban a través de Rogue.

Sting y Rogue comenzaron a atacar a Gajeel y Natsu en conjunto, obligándolos a golpearse contra ellos mismos.

"No te pongas en mi camino." Exclamo Gajeel.

"Yo no hice nada, idiota." Dijo Natsu.

"¿Van a empezar a discutir? Ustedes sí que tienen confianza." Dijo Sting junto a Rogue en el aire, luego continuaron atacando a Natsu y Gajeel en conjunto.

"No es tan emocionante como pensé que sería."

"El dúo de Fairy Tail no parece estar en sincronía."

"¡Adelante! La victoria ya está asegurada."

Miembros de Sabertooth ya prevenían el resultado del encuentro.

"Yo te admiraba… Luego me propuse a superarte ¡Ahora es el momento!" Dijo Sting atacando a Natsu y haciéndolo retroceder.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Gray.

"Ese ataque justo ahora… Hay algo diferente con los ataques anteriores." Dijo Erza.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y qué demonios es eso?"

En el centro del abdomen de Natsu, brillaba intensamente una especie de círculo mágico hecho por Sting.

"Esto es…" Dijo Natsu tratando de moverse.

"La garra de dragon blanco es un ataque sagrado, un cuerpo que recibe esta marca no podrá moverse… ¡Y con esto voy a superarte!" Dijo Sting haciendo brillar sus puños.

Mientras tanto con Gajeel, el continuaba intentando atacar a Rogue sin poder conseguir ningún resultado hasta ahora.

"El dragon que esconde su forma en la sombra… Siempre acecha a su presa…" Rogue estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente a Gajeel, pero Gajeel logro agarrar su puño sorprendiendo a Rogue.

"¿Acecha a su presa dices?"

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se alegraron de que Gajeel había agarrado el ataque de Rogue.

"Ahora Natsu-san voy a derrotarte." Dijo Sting dirigiéndose hacia el con sus puños brillando, sin embargo se sorprendió de ver a Natsu riendo.

"¿No podrá moverse?…No me hagas reír mocoso."

Natsu repentinamente desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y reapareció arriba de Sting y le dio una poderosa patada que lo envió a estrellarse con los muros de la arena.

"Tu garra sagrada es una burla al lado de una maldición." Dijo sonriendo mientras la marca de Sting estaba siendo quemada de su abdomen por sus poderes.

"I-Increíble… No fui capaz de ver cuando se movió." Dijo Laxus.

"Quemo los estigmas." Dijo Gray.

"Solo Salamander pudiera hacer eso… Realmente se ha vuelto muy fuerte." Dijo Erza.

"No se confíen demasiado mocosos… No podrán contra la luz de Fairy Tail." Dijo Gajeel golpeando a Rogue y mandándolo cerca de donde estaba Sting.

Nuevamente Fairy Tail volvía a tener el control de la batalla.

"Es hora de darle un giro a las cosas." Dijo Natsu.

**"Puños meteoro del dragon del infierno." **Natsu envió una lluvia de puños en llamas hacia Sting quemando múltiples partes de su cuerpo.

Gajeel comenzó a atacar simultáneamente a Rogue con sus ataques de hierro dañándolo muchas veces.

**"¡Oh! El curso de la batalla ha cambiado nuevamente." **

"Ustedes realmente son los mejores… Pero aun no nos ponemos serios." Sting comenzó a acumular su poder mágico haciendo que el aura de su cuerpo comience a fluir. "El puño del dragon blanco incluso reduce las llamas en mil pedazos."

"La presión de magia es increíble."

**"Muy brillante… Yajima-san, ¿Qué es esto?"**

**"Sting-kun está concentrando su poder mágico en un solo punto."**

"Aquí voy, Natsu-san." Sting estaba listo para atacar a Natsu.

**"Arte secreto del dragon slayer: Nova sagrada"**

El poder devastador de Sting fue enviado hacia Natsu, generando una gran explosión, cuya presión mágica incluso llego al público.

Sting sonreía ante su aparente victoria, sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo ya que sintió algo en su puño mientras el humo comenzaba a despejarse.

**"¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué es esto?!" **Exclamo el comentarista. **"Detuvo el tremendo ataque con una sola mano."**

Después de que el humo desapareció revelo a Natsu sosteniendo el puño de Sting como si nada.

"N-No me lo creo."

"N-No puede ser."

"Nunca había visto que alguien detuviera el ataque de Sting."

"Ya veo… Ahora tiene sentido por qué irrumpiría en nuestra posada el solo… Me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiese detenido." pensaba Minerva

Los miembros de Sabertooth estaban sorprendidos de la habilidad que Natsu había mostrado.

**"¡Yajima-san, ¿Qué piensa de esto?!"**

"¡Gajeel!" Grito Rogue para atacar, sin embargo, Gajeel intercepto su ataque como si nada y lo golpeo mandándolo lejos.

**"Al parecer el entrenamiento de esos chicos ha rendido frutos."**

"Quien diría que 7 años y 3 meses de entrenamiento… Haría a estos dos tan poderosos." Dijo Makarov orgulloso.

Natsu y Gajeel continuaron golpeando a Sting y Rogue en conjunto atacándolos sin parar hasta dejarlos en el suelo.

**"Quien habría previsto esto… Los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth son indefensos ante Fairy Tail... ¡¿Sera su fin?!"**

"Esta aún no termina…"

"Si… Yo sabía que esto no iba a ser una pared fácil de superar…"

Ambos Dragon Slayer se pusieron de pie.

"Sting-kun." Dijo Lector con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo sé, Lector…Hicimos una promesa, ¿Verdad?"

Sting comenzó a irradiar una intensa presión mágica, mientras partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar.

"No voy a perder… Por el bien de Lector."

El poder se Sting y Rogue era tan increíble que incluso podía verse, el cuerpo de ambos desarrollaron extrañas marcas, mientras su cabello se tornaba puntiagudo.

"¿Qué demonios es esa magia?" Preguntó Gajeel.

"E-Eso es…" Murmuro Natsu sorprendido.

"Tiemblen ante el verdadero poder de la tercera generación."

"Imposible… ¡¿Pueden activarlo con su propia voluntad?!"

"Dragon Force…" Dijo Mavis sorprendida.

Sting y Rogue dejaron de desprender su aura mágica y se prepararon para continuar la batalla.

"Rogue… Quédate atrás…" Dijo Sting avanzando. "Yo me encargo de los dos."

**"Hasta hace un momento Sabertooth estaba perdiendo… Esto se ve interesante."**

"Es… increíble." Dijo Gray.

"Sí. A este ritmo, las probabilidades están en contra de ellos." Dijo Erza seriamente.

"Nos están subestimando." Dijo Gajeel.

"No te descuides… Se han vuelto más fuertes." Dijo Natsu seriamente.

Sting en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeo a Natsu mandándolo por los aires, Gajeel intento golpearlos, pero con un rayo luminoso Sting también lo saco volando. Natsu se impulso para atacarlo en conjunto con Gajeel, sin embargo Sting preveía sus movimientos y los detenía fácilmente.

"Terminemos con esto…" Sting salto por los aires y luego inhalo profundamente. **"Aliento santo del dragon blanco."**

El ataque de Sting fue tan poderoso que incluso destruyo el suelo de la arena dejando un profundo agujero de varios metros de profundidad.

"Ese fue un aliento muy potente."

"Que fuerza increíble…"

"Es este el poder de los Dragon Slayer de tercera generación."

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos y preocupados por el nuevo poder que había mostrado uno solo de los dragones gemelos.

"Apenas he empezado." Dijo Sting.

Los 3 continuaron su batalla por los aires, Natsu y Gajeel comenzaron a atacar a Sting enviandolo súbitamente contra el suelo, pero Sting comenzó a reunir su poder mágico en sus brazos.

"La luz del dragon blanco purifica todas las cosas… **Rayo Santo."**

Numerosos rayos de luz se dirigieron hacia Natsu y Gajeel, los cuales los golpearon innumerables veces y en rápida sucesión.

Después de que Natsu y Gajeel llegaran al suelo, comenzaron a atacar a Sting, sin embargo no eran rivales ante los reflejos de Sting, el cual devolvía los ataques y los regresaba con aun más fuerza.

"Lector… Te hice una promesa… Así que definitivamente… Voy a ganar." Sting envió otra explosión masiva contra Natsu y Gajeel, cuando el área estaba despejada se pudo ver a Gajeel y Natsu medio enterrados bajo escombros.

Todos estaban sin palabras, Natsu y Gajeel no parecían moverse, lo que los preocupo más, Fairy Tail no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"El tiempo cambia… En el espacio de siete años los Dragon Slayer han cambiado… El tiempo de la vieja generación ha terminado." Dijo Rogue desactivando su Dragon Force.

"Sí." Confirmo Sting.

**"Vaya… No se levantan, será este el fin de Fairy Tail."**

Todos en Fairy Tail parecían tristes y preocupados por sus compañeros.

"Vamos, levántense."

"Incluso Natsu y Gajeel no pudieron contra ellos."

"Maldita sea, esto es inquietante."

"Natsu-nii, ponte de pie."

Sting desactivo su Dragon Force asegurando su victoria.

"Pero… Realmente son fuertes… Natsu-san… Gajeel-san…"

Los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a animarlos con todas sus fuerzas, para que escucharan sus voces.

"De pie… Natsu."

"Pueden oír nuestras voces ¿No? Los pensamientos del gremio."

Sting comenzó a retirarse de donde estaban, sin embargo, el ruido de las rocas hizo que se detuviera.

"Vaya… Si realmente creen que esto ha terminado… Están muy equivocados niños." Dijo Natsu levantándose, seguido por Gajeel.

Todo el público comenzó a gritar apoyando a Fairy Tail, los miembros del gremio también se sintieron muy felices al verlos de pie.

"Oi… Gajeel." Dijo Natsu llamando la atención del Dragon Slayer de hierro. "¡Es mi turno!" Grito antes de empujar a Gajeel hacia un carrito el cual comenzó a moverse.

"Oi, Salamander… Maldit…o." Alcanzo a decir antes de que el carro se retirara de donde se encontraban, con un Gajeel enfermizo.

Natsu comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, estaba sucio y con algunos raspones, sin embargo no parecía afectarle todo lo que acababa de suceder.

"Yo no tengo nada contra ti… Mi pelea es con Gajeel." Dijo Rogue.

"Si tanto quieres pelear con el… Derrótame y alcánzalo, pero no será nada fácil... Porque he visto a través de todos sus movimientos."

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Estoy usando el Dragon Force!"

"Si y tus golpes fueron muy fuertes… Pero sabes… Tenías razón." Dijo viendo a Rogue. "En estos 7 años, los Dragon Slayer han cambiado…" Ambas marcas en los Brazos de Natsu comenzaron a brillar, segundos después, las heridas y raspones en su cuerpo comenzaron a desvanecerse.

**"Fire drive." **Las llamas color rojo rodearon a Natsu en espiral y su cabello se torno puntiagudo.

En un parpadeo Natsu había desaparecido de donde estaba y reapareció detrás de Rogue dándole una poderosa patada que lo envió a estrellarse contra Sting.

"¡Es hora de que les muestre... El espíritu de Fairy Tail!" Grito Natsu.

Sting y Rogue volvieron a activar sus dragon force y atacaron en conjunto a Natsu, sin embargo ninguno de sus golpes conseguía acertar en el pelirosa. Natsu junto sus manos creando una gran esfera de luz que sego momentáneamente a Sting y Rogue. Cuando recuperaron la visión nuevamente Natsu no estaba en ningún lugar.

"Donde esta?" Se preguntaba todo el mundo.

"¡Arriba!" Grito Sting.

Desde lo alto, Natsu estaba creando múltiples esferas de fuego a su alrededor de gran tamaño, una vez terminado de crear las esferas, levanto su mano derecha.

**"Arte secreto del dragon del infierno: Lluvia de meteoros." **Bajo su mano en dirección a Sting y Rogue, las esferas se desplazaron rápidamente hacia el suelo, chocando contra los dragones gemelos dándoles múltiples quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Cuando el fuego se había disipado, Sting y Rogue estaban jadeando con notable cansancio, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y tenían muchas heridas en sus cuerpos, Natsu había llegado al suelo quedando frente a sus oponentes.

"¡Esto no es nada!"

"Frosch... Aun puedo pelear!"

Sting y Rogue volvieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Natsu, Sting ataco por la derecha y Rogue por la izquierda, pero Natsu golpeo a Sting en el abdomen y le luego le dio un gancho a Rogue, ninguno parecía querer rendirse, Natsu parecia disfrutar cada momento de la pelea.

"Miralo, con esa gran sonrisa de idiota... Creo que hay cosas que jamas cambian." Dijo Gray.

"Natsu adora enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos y se vuelve aun mas poderoso que ellos para proteger a quienes quiere." Dijo Erza viéndolo con una dulce sonrisa.

"¡Sting!"

"¡Si!"

Sting y Rogue crearon grandes esferas de poder puro que crecían cada ves mas y mas, hasta que repentinamente desaparicieron y volvieron a aparecer en menor tamaño pero con mucha mas fuerza.

"Unison Raid." Dijo Makarov.

**"Yajima-san, que es eso?"**

**"Unison Raid, llamada también magia de unión, es un estilo de magia que es muy difícil de dominar aunque la practiques toda una vida."**

"Natsu esquivalo." Grito Happy, pero Natsu no se movía ni un poco.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a sentirse un poco preocupados por su compañero, algunos comenzaban a derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Hasta que Makarov alzo su mano al cielo... Haciendo la seña de Fairy Tail.

Poco a poco, cada miembro comenzó a seguirle hasta que todos tenían sus manos en el cielo, creyendo y apoyando a su compañero.

"Hay barreras que solo el poder puro no puede romper... Pero este es un poder que puede hacerlo, es... El poder de los sentimientos."

**"Colmillo destellante del dragon de sombras sagradas." **Sting y Rogue lanzaron su masivo ataque contra Natsu.

Natsu junto sus manos, separo sus pies y reunió su poder en el centro de sus manos.

**"Arte secreta: Explosión brillante del dragon de llamas eléctricas." **Natsu creo un masivo torrente de fuego acompañado por rayos.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si, creando una gran explosión que impidió ver el resultado, todo el mundo estaba esperando para ver quien seria el ultimo en pie, no se veía nada, no se sentía ninguna magia, solo quedaba esperar.

Cuando el humo se disipo y la Lacrima Visión se restauro, pudo verse a ambos dragones gemelos totalmente debilitados.

"Natsu Dragneel... Tu poder es... Increíble." Dijo Rogue antes de caer al suelo.

"Lector... El es demasiado poderoso." Murmuro Sting cayendo derrotado.

**"Esto es... El único en pie es... ¡Natsu Dragneel!"**

Ahí estaba Natsu, con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y su ropa rasgada, viendo a sus oponentes derrotados seriamente antes de alzar su puño derecho al cielo con una gran sonrisa.

**"¡El ganador es... Fairy Tail! ¡Con esto suben hasta el primer lugar!" **Anuncio en comentarista, provocando que todos los miembros del gremio celebraran por su compañero con grandes sonrisas y múltiples lágrimas de emoción.

"Increíble Natsu!"

"Eres el mejor!"

Todos felicitaban a Natsu por su victoria se sentían muy felices y orgullosos.

**"Mañana, en el ultimo día, la competencia sera de supervivencia entre todos los miembros de los gremios."**

Natsu se acerco hasta Sting y Rogue que estaban en suelo, se detuvo antes de llegar a ellos y les dijo en voz alta...

"Volvamos a pelear en otra ocasión!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el nuevo capitulo. El próximo capitulo va a ser un especial de la celebración del regreso y la victoria de Natsu antes del climax de esta saga, porque voy a hacer algunos cambios en la historia original, uno de ellos seria que la Lucy del futuro nunca estuvo ahí, mas adelante verán porque y otros cambios que espero que los lleguen a disfrutar... También voy a aprovechar para pedirles su opinión en algo, he recibido muchos PM y reviews sobre esto así que es hora de resolverlo... ¿LES GUSTARÍA QUE ESTE FIC SE VOLVIERA UN HAREM? la principal seria obviamente Erza, también estaría Leah, Ultear, entre otras pero primero que nada quiero saber que opinan... Espero ansioso sus reviews sobre el episodio y sus respuestas sobre el harem. Gracias por leer y les mando un gran saludo a todos.<strong>

**Novablood96**


	7. El preludio del caos

_El preludio del caos._

* * *

><p>Después de ganar contra los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, Natsu desapareció en un destello de luz y segundos después ya se encontraba en la superficie, siendo recibido por múltiples aplausos del publico, los saludo con la mano y momentos después se dirigió hacia la enfermería para encontrarse con sus amigos.<p>

Al llegar, todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos a la espera del pelirosa.

"Bien hecho Natsu!"

"Sabíamos que ganarían."

Natsu les sonrió a sus compañeros, pero no tenia tiempo para celebrar, durante su encuentro había vuelto a sentir aquel misterioso poder oscuro.

"Gracias a todos, si me permiten tengo algo que atender en este momento, los alcanzare a todos mas tarde." Dijo empezando a salir, sin embargo, se detuvo unos segundos y volteo a ver a sus compañeros con una despistada sonrisa.

"Se me olvidaba... Donde esta la posada en la que estamos hospedados? Jejeje."

Todos los miembros se rieron de la actitud despistada de Natsu, sabían que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran. Makarov le dio la ubicación de la posada.

"Bien los veo ahí a las 8." Dijo Natsu antes de retirarse.

_"Algo que atender? Que sera tan importante?" _Se preguntaba cierta pelirroja, que sin ser vista, comenzó a seguir a Natsu sigilosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>POR LA NOCHE.<strong>

Después de salir del estadio, Natsu se coloco otro juego de ropas del mismo estilo y salio con su gorro para no llamar la atención de nadie, había rondado la ciudad durante algunas horas seguido discretamente por Erza.

Cuando la noche había caído , Natsu fue debajo de una especie de puente, permaneció sin hacer nada durante unos minutos, y poco después, 3 personas con capuchas aparecieron que Erza reconocía muy bien. Se acerco un poco mas para saber que hacia Natsu con Crime Sorcier.

"Entonces dices que volviste a sentir la magia oscura?" Pregunto Ultear.

"No exactamente, lo que sentí fue la presencia de una persona con ese tipo de magia... Es probable que el o ella, estuviera ahora en el encuentro."

"Si eso es cierto, es probable que sea alguien que tenga conocimiento de la magia de Zeref... No podemos permitir dejarlo escapar, mañana es el ultimo día del torneo, así que es probable que regrese nuevamente." Dijo Jellal.

"Estaré al pendiente de cualquier anomalía, pero no traten de hacer nada por su cuenta." Advirtió Natsu.

"Si, nos veremos pronto." Dijo Jellal antes de desaparecer nuevamente junto con sus compañeras.

Erza había escuchado atentamente la conversación y una vez que Crime Sorcier se había retirado, observo como Natsu se dio la vuelta, esbozo una sonrisa y desapareció en un parpadeo. Erza salio de su escondite para ver donde había ido Natsu.

"No te han dicho que espiar a las personas es de mala educación." Dijo una voz a su espalda.

"Cuando te diste cuenta que estaba aquí?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Sentí tu presencia desde que salimos del estadio... Escuchaste lo de antes?"

"Solo un poco..."

"Bueno, entonces te lo diré mientras caminamos de regreso."

Natsu le contó todos los detalles sobre la magia oscura que había sentido a Erza mientras caminaban a la posada.

"Crees que sea Zeref?" Le preguntó la pelirroja.

"No, sentí su magia hace 7 cuando lo encontré en Tenrou, pero la magia que sentí era distinta en cierto modo... No creo que sea Zeref."

Erza sonrió un poco melancólica, nunca se imaginó estar viva para ver el día en el que Natsu llegara a ser tan maduró.

"Natsu... Realmente has crecido, te has vuelto muy fuerte y maduro... Me cuesta creer que seas el mismo Natsu que conocí."

Sin embargo las palabras de Erza no estaban llegando a nadie, pues Natsu se había detenido frente a un puesto de comida, pues había sentido el olor a pescado.

"Erzaaaa... Tengo hambre." Dijo Natsu babeando.

Erza comenzó a desprender un aura asesina notable, dirigida hacia el pelirosa, lentamente se acerco hacia Natsu preparando su puño.

"Natsu... Idiota!" Dijo golpeando a Natsu en el rostro y mandándolo a volar.

Minutos después, nuevamente los dos estaban en camino hacia la posada de Fairy Tail, Erza visiblemente molesta y Natsu con los ojos llorosos y una mano sobando la mejilla en la que Erza lo había golpeado.

"Oí Erza."

"Que quieres."

"Dime... Como fue cuando despertaron?" Dijo en tono decaído.

Erza olvido su enojo y recordó que Natsu estaba entrenando cuando el grupo Tenrou despertó en la isla.

"Pues, parecía como si simplemente todos hubiéramos estado dormidos. Max, Warren, Jet, Droy, Alzack y Bisca fueron quienes nos encontraron, al parecer fuimos protegidos por una de las magia de las hadas."

"Fairy Sphere." Dijo Natsu.

"Si, la primera nos lo explico antes de desaparecer en el aire."

"Si, ella tiene ese habito." Dijo sonriendo.

"Cuando llegamos aquí muchas cosas habían cambiado, Makao se hizo cargo del gremio, luego Makarov le dio el puesto a Gildarts, pero huyo antes de tomar el lugar y dejo cargo nuevamente al maestro Makarov además también pidió que Laxus volviera a ser parte del gremio y el maestro no se quejo."

"Vaya... Realmente cambiaron muchas cosas todo este tiempo." Dijo Natsu suspirando.

"Y que hay de ti? Como fueron tus 7 años?"

"Pues desperté unos cuantos días después del ataque en Tenrou, me encontré a la primera y ella me llevo dentro del Fairy Sphere donde estaban ustedes, todos estaban lastimados y dormidos, me consumió la rabia de que no pude hacer lo suficiente para salvarlos..." Dijo con una expresión triste.

"Natsu, eso no fue tu culpa... Nadie se esperaba que Acnologia apareciera y lo destruyera todo.

"Pero... Se supone que somos Dragon Slayer... No me podía perdonar mi falta de poder, fue entonces que la primera me ofreció hacerme mas poderoso..." Dijo seriamente.

"Entrene con un verdadero dragon durante un año para perfeccionar mi magia de fuego." Sonrió al recordar a su tío. "Después entrene un año y medio con un viejo la magia de God Slayer... Después entrene con una mujer por 2 años la magia de Devil Slayer..."

"Devil Slayer?" Preguntó Erza.

"Así como el Dragon y God Slayer... Esta magia pérdida se especializa en matar demonios." Dijo Natsu. "Y los últimos dos años y medio entrene con la primera."

"Entonces es por eso que tienes el Fairy Glitter." Dijo Erza.

"Si, pero a diferencia de Cana, yo soy el que crea el poder, nadie me lo presta, es decir, que puedo ocuparlo cuando yo quiera, con ciertas condiciones claro, así como el Fairy Law."

"También dominas el Fairy Law?" Dijo Erza sorprendida.

"Si, también domino la magia de la luz, la primera fue mi entrenadora después de todo." Dijo Natsu tranquilamente.

Erza estaba notablemente sorprendida, Natsu era prácticamente un maestro en artes de magia perdidas, probablemente su poder bien podía rivalizar con el de un mago santo. Que tan fuerte era ahora su compañero.

"Erza... No se te olvide que una vez que el torneo termine... Tu y yo vamos a pelear." Dijo determinado.

"Si... Es una promesa." Respondió de la misma forma.

Sin notarlo, ambos finalmente habían llegado a la posada donde estaban hospedados los miembros de Fairy Tail, al entrar todos los miembros gritaron al unisono.

"¡BIENVENIDO A CASA NATSU!" Sorprendiendo al pelirosa.

"Hicimos esta fiesta en honor a tu regreso y victoria de hoy, no podríamos estar mas felices de que estés a salvo muchacho." Dijo Makarov acercándose a Natsu.

"Abuelo..." Dijo Natsu.

"Bienvenido a casa Natsu."

"Excelente batalla."

"Nos alegra que regresarás."

Todos los miembros del gremio felicitaron a Natsu por su victoria y estaban felices de que regresara sano y salvo a Fairy Tail."

"Chicos..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Estoy de vuelta!" Grito comenzando a festejar el también.

"Mañana, Fairy Tail volverá a ser el gremio número uno en Fiore!"

Fairy Tail comenzó a hacer sus muy legendarias celebraciones en las que todos festejan comen, beben y como si no fuera obvio pelean en celebración.

Después de un tiempo festejando, Gajeel entro por la puerta de la posada, sorprendiendo a todos y se dirigió directamente donde Natsu, todos esperaban ver una pelea, sin embargo, Gajeel no llego a pelear.

"Salamander, tu y Wendy tienen que venir conmigo... Encontré algo interesante." Dijo seriamente.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LAS AFUERAS DE CROCUS<strong>.

Después de unos minutos Natsu, junto a Wendy acompañados de sus gatos y seguidos por Gray y Lucy fueron donde Gajeel los dirigía, se trataba de una extraña cueva cerca de Crocus.

"Este lugar..." Dijo Natsu.

"No puede ser... Esto es..." Dijo Wendy cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

"Un cementerio de dragones." Dijo Gajeel.

Todos inspeccionaron en lugar, se preguntaban como es que los dragones habían llegado ahí.

"Me preguntó como llegaron aquí todos estos huesos." Dijo Lucy

"Tal vez... Podamos preguntárselo a ellos." Dijo Wendy.

Todos se reunieron cerca de Wendy para ver a que se refería, Wendy comenzó a hacer un pequeño ritual, que era en realidad una técnica enseñada por Porlyusica llamada Milky Way. Después de terminar, se escucho una profunda voz y un dragon verde apareció repentinamente.

**"Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño."**

Los magos estaban sorprendidos por la presencia del dragon. Natsu dio un paso adelante y le respondió en voz alta.

"Somos magos de Fairy Tail y queremos saber como llegaste aquí."

**"Humanos eh? Ustedes solo sirven para comer." **Dijo antes de lanzarse a Natsu como si fuera a comerzelo, pero se detuvo un poco antes de llegar. Natsu por su parte no se había inmutado un poco.

**"Que humano tan extraño... Mi nombre es Zirconis, también soy conocido como el dragon de jade." **exclamó el dragon.

"Yo soy Natsu Dragneel... Quiero saber como llegaste aquí... Todos ustedes?"

**"No tengo nada que decirle a unos humanos." **Exclamo el dragon.

"Pero yo soy un gato." Dijo Happy levantando la mano.

**"Tienes razón... Es una historia de hace 400 años..."** Zirconis les relato a todos la verdad detrás del festival del rey dragon, Natsu fruncía el seño cada vez que se mencionaba a Acnologia y se sorprendió al saber que el era un Dragon Slayer, después terminar la historia Zirconis desapareció dejando varias dudas en los miembros de Fairy Tail.

"Si el destino de un Dragon Slayer es convertirse en dragon... Entonces..." Dijo Lucy.

"No creo que nosotros tengamos ese destino, escuchaste lo que dijo? Acnologia de baño en la sangre de múltiples dragones, cuantos dragones vivos has visto en toda tu vida?" Le respondió Natsu.

"Aunque... Hay cosas que aun no entiendo... Como que tiene que ver el festival del rey dragon con el torneo... Y me pregunto si Zeref tiene algo que ver con eso?" Dijo Natsu en voz alta.

"Quizás yo les pueda ayudar a aclarar sus dudas." Una nueva voz llamo la atención de todos, se trataba de un hombre de pelo esponjado, nariz prominente que vestía una armadura del reino y estaba acompañado de una señorita de cabello plateado corto con un uniforme.

"Yukino!" Exclamo Lucy.

"Quien eres tu?" Preguntó Natsu con desconfianza.

"Mi nombre es Arcadios, soy un fiel caballero del reino de Fiore y puedo ayudarlos a contestar sus dudas, pero sera en otro lugar."

Los miembros de Fairy Tail con un poco de inseguridad decidieron seguir al caballero, llegaron cerca del castillo mercurio, donde se encontraba una enorme puerta.

"Esta es eclipse, durante los últimos siete años ha estado absorbiendo el poder de los grandes juegos mágicos por un propósito..." Explico Arcadios.

"Y cual es propósito." Dijo Natsu.

"Destruir a Zeref!" Respondió Arcadios sorprendiendo a los miembros de Fairy Tail. Les explico detalladamente el plan para viajar en el tiempo y que lo único que necesitaban era el poder de una maga de espíritus estelares, lo que llevo todas las miradas a Lucy.

Pero antes de continuar la conversación, un hombre de baja estatura acompañado de múltiples soldados arrestaron a Arcadios, Yukino y Lucy. Por supuestamente cometer alta traición al reino.

"Que tiene que ver Lucy con esto!" Grito Natsu.

"Ella esta involucrada por ser una maga de espíritus estelares, los sugiero que no presenten resistencia porque eclipse absorberá todos su poder mágico.

"No necesitamos de magia para derrotarlos." Dijo Gray.

"Si no quieren problemas con el reino, sera mejor que no intenten nada, si quieren ver nuevamente a su amiga, ganen el torneo y pidan una audiencia con el rey... Al parecer a el le agrada Fairy Tail." Dijo retirándose.

"Maldito." Dijo Gray dispuesto a pelear pero fue detenido por Natsu que puso su mano en su hombro.

"No hay que precipitarnos, yo tampoco veo problema en enfrentar al reino pero que hay de los demás? No podemos decidir por ellos... Vamos a informarles de todo." Dijo Natsu.

Gray resoplo y a regañadientes siguió el consejo de Natsu y todos fueron a Fairy Tail.

EN LA POSADA.

"Y eso fue lo que sucedió." Dijo Natsu terminando de contarle lo sucedido a Makarov.

"Entiendo... Bien hecho muchacho."

"Si Maestro... Sabe, no puedo evitar pensar que todo es parte de un plan." Dijo Natsu.

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Mirajane.

"Pensemos detenidamente... Lo único que necesitan para activar esa puerta es a un mago de espíritus celestiales, pero ya tenían a Yukino con ellos, para que necesitan a Lucy? Probablemente la propia corona, esconde algo detrás de ese plan de viajar al pasado." Dijo Natsu viendo al cielo.

Todos los miembros estaban con la boca abierta por el razonamiento del pelirosa, pero lo que mases sorprendía es que Natsu fuera capaz de pensar tan lógicamente. Natsu noto la actitud de todos.

"¿Que? No soy el mismo idiota que todos conocían, entrene con la primera y me enseño muchas cosas sobre la lógica en las batallas."

"Estoy de acuerdo, probablemente haya algún plan detrás... Pero no podemos confiar en que el rey este dispuesto a entregarnos a Lucy con solo hablar con el." Dijo Makarov.

"No se preocupen... Yo tengo una idea." Dijo Natsu con una mirada segura.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se que fue corto pero este capitulo fue para aligerar un poco las cosas para los próximos capítulos... Ahora con respecto al harem... En la votación definitivamente hubo una mayoría de personas que eligieron convertirlo en harem y eso es lo que hare. Espero no les moleste mi decidió decisión a aquellos que votaron por no harem... Espero que puedan perdonarme... Otra noticia, Pronto, muy pronto habrá una sorpresa para ustedes... Sin mas que decir, les mando un gran saludo a todos.<strong>

**Novablood96**


	8. El peligro que oculta el futuro

_El peligro que oculta el futuro._

* * *

><p><strong>"Bienvenidos sean todos al ultimo día de los grandes juegos mágicos." <strong>Anuncio uno de los comentaristas. **"Este día sera una batalla de supervivencia, entro todos los gremios competidores." **Explico las reglas del torneo y las clasificación de los puntos.

Mientras tanto los miembros de Fairy Tail discutían entre ellos.

"Crees que este plan funcionara?" Preguntó Gray.

"Confió en que si, Natsu y la primera lo planearon entre ellos, así que solo podemos esperar que funcione." Respondió Erza.

"Bien... Dejamos a nosotros el torneo Natsu, tu rescata a las chicas." Dijo Gray.

**FLASBACK**

" Tienes un plan, de que se trata muchacho." Dijo Makarov.

"Como dijo maestro, no podemos solo atenernos a que el rey libere a Lucy fácilmente, así que lo haré yo." Dijo con una mirada de confianza.

"Pero, que pasara con el torneo." Dijo Mirajane.

"Y como te vas a infiltrar en el castillo." Dijo Lissana.

"Fácil, tengo planeado transformarme en un guardia, engañar a todos y encontrar a Lucy y Yukino, luego las sacaré con mi magia de transportación." Dijo Natsu.

"Bien, eso resuelve lo del castillo, pero que hay del torneo." Dijo Makarov.

"Ahí es donde entro yo." Dijo la primera inocentemente, mientras aparecía al centro de la conversación.

"Si, la primera y yo vamos a idear una contramedida para los gremios enemigos, y así se asegurara la victoria de Fairy Tail." Dijo nuevamente con una mirada segura.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK.**

Los equipos comenzaron a entrar, Fairy Tail, decidió que el reemplazo de Natsu seria Juvia, una vez que comenzó el torneo, todos los participantes comenzaron a moverse a excepción de Fairy Tail.

_"Natsu."_

_"Natsu."_

_"Natsu."_

_"Salamander."_

_"Natsu-san."_

_"Buena suerte!" _Dijeron en sus adentros todos 5 los participantes del torneo antes de comenzar a poner en practica el plan de Natsu y Mavis.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CASTILLO MERCURIO.<strong>

"Disculpa, acabo de ser transferido y se me envió a cuidar el calabozo." Dijo un guardia que estaba frente a la entrada del castillo.

"Esta bien, es al fondo, bajando las escaleras." Respondió otro guardia que le permitió el paso.

Una vez adentro, el guardia comenzó a brillar y se transformo en un joven de cabello rosa.

_"Bien, ahora tengo que encontrar a las chicas y salir de aquí." _Natsu comenzó a buscar el olor de Lucy en el aire, una vez que lo encontró el olor lo llevo hasta lo mas profundo del castillo, por alguna extraña razón, el olor de Lucy parecía estar bajo tierra. Natsu encendió uno de sus puños y perforo el suelo para encontrarse con una especie de cueva subterránea, salto hacia ella y cuando llego al suelo, siguió el olor de Lucy.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, ella y Yukino estaban peleando contra 2 tipos de extraño aspecto. También se encontraba el caballero antes presentado como Arcadios que parecía estar malherido. Uno de los hombres con los que peleaban era de baja estatura, pelo rapado por los lados y largo de en medio, con una extraña sonrisa que incomodaba a cualquiera.

El otro hombre estaba cubierto por una capa morada y una mascara cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, ambos estaban luchando contra Lucy y Yukino que ya se veían fatigadas por la batalla.

Cuando los espíritus estelares de ambas desaparecieron, Lucy se coloco delante de Yukino y agarro su látigo.

"Descuida Yukino, podremos con esto, Fairy Tail... Jamas se rinde." Dijo Lucy.

El hombre de baja estatura se lanzo en contra de Lucy, enviando púas de hielo que genero de sus brazos, Lucy cerro sus ojos a la espera del golpe, sin embargo jamas impacto contra ella.

"Bien dicho Lucy... Fairy Tail, nunca se rinde." Dijo Natsu que había quemado las púas hasta convertirlas en simple agua.

"Así que alguien mas viene a enfrentarnos." Dijo el hombre de baja estatura.

"Ha enfrentarlos? No, yo vengo a sacar a mis amigas de aquí." Natsu comenzó a correr hacia adelante, cuando estaba por encontrarse frente a frente con sus oponentes, Natsu se había dividido en dos, luego en cuatro, hasta que finalmente eran 10 Natsus que continuaron corriendo al rededor de los ejecutores en círculo.

**"Rugido de fuego del dragon infernal."**

El ataque Natsu se genero de múltiples direcciones creando una inmensa cantidad de energía de fuego que se libero contra sus adversarios, dejándolos quemados y fuera de combate.

Cuando Natsu dejo de correr, sus copias desaparecieron repentinamente, se acerco a Lucy y a Yukino para ver como estaban.

"Natsu... Gracias por salvarnos." Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

"Natsu-sama... Gracias." Dijo Yukino sonriendo.

"Es todo un placer, ahora salgamos de aquí." Tomo al herido Arcadios en sus hombres y comenzó a salir con las chicas.

"Originalmente iba a salir con magia de transportación, pero no creí que hubiera una tercera persona, tendremos que salir de aquí caminando... Puedo oler el aire de la superficie cerca de aquí."

Natsu y las chicas llegaron hasta una gran puerta que los llevo dentro del castillo, una vez ahí comenzaron a buscar una salida, pero los guardias que descubrieron el escape de las prisioneras les complicaban el paso.

Encontraron una especie de sala donde ellos podrían descansar y recobrar un poco de fuerzas, pues los soldados del reino parecían no terminarse nunca.

"Esto es mi culpa... Siempre traigo infortunio a aquellos que están a mi alrededor." Dijo Yukino con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, Lucy estaba a punto de hablar pero Natsu se puso frente a Yukino y se inclino para estar frente a frente con ella.

"No digas eso, nadie trae mala suerte a nadie, cuando las cosas se ponen mal, es cuando demuestras la verdadera fuerza, la fuerza de seguir peleando por lo que quieres y estas dispuesto a darlo todo para que ocurra... Tienes que seguir peleando y nunca rendirte, solo así encontraras la verdadera fuerza." Dijo Natsu mientras frotaba delicadamente la cabeza de Yukino con su mano.

Yukino había recobrado nuevamente la confianza en si misma, se limpio las lágrimas y con una sonrisa acompañada de un robot miro directamente a Natsu.

"Gracias... Natsu-sama."

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y regreso a vigilar por si los guardias no venían a atraparlos. No parecía haber nadie cerca, así que comenzó a idear alguna forma para poder escapar del castillo.

"Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí rápido, no podemos perder tiempo así que tendré que hacer una salida yo mismo." Dijo Natsu encendiendo su mano.

"Eso... No sera necesario." Arcadios comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente. "Cerca de aquí hay una salida. Solo tienen que derrotar a los soldados que la protegen y podrán salir de aquí."

"Que hay de ti?" Dijo Natsu.

"Tengo que ir a ver a la princesa... Puede que todos aquí estemos en un peligro inminente." Dijo levantándose y marchándose del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL TORNEO.<strong>

Gray ya había derrotado a Rufus y acaba de terminar su pelea con Juvia contra Lyon y Chelia.

Gajeel, después de una extenuante batalla, con la ayuda de su nuevo poder el dragon de hierro sombra, logro derrotar a Rogue.

Laxus también había ganado a duras penas su combate contra Jura.

La única que aun se encontraba peleando era Erza. Después de conocer la relación entre su viejo amigo Simon y Kagura, ella le dijo la verdad sobre su muerte. Kagura finalmente había desenvainado su espada y finalmente después de una dura batalla Kagura entendió la razón por la que su hermano de sacrifico. Kagura ya se había dado por vencido pero Minerva la atacó por la espalda dándole a ella los puntos.

Erza enfurecida peleo contra Minerva, fue una extenuante batalla, se revelo que la magia de Minerva, era la magia del dios de la guerra. Erza tuvo que activar su segundo origen y reequipar su armadura nakagami. Que le dio la victoria ante Minerva.

Caída la noche, ahora solo había un contrincante al que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail debían vencer para poder ser los vencedores, Sting.

"Frosch... Te prometo que voy a salvarte." Sting se levanto de su asiento y disparo un rayo de luz al cielo. "Estoy aquí, vengan Fairy Tail!"

Los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Sting, todos estaban heridos y cansados, a algunos se les dificultaba el caminar, pero no dudaron ni un segundo en dirigirse hacia donde estaba su enemigo. Cuando llegaron todos se pusieron al rededor de Sting.

"Magnifico, todos son magos que admiraba hace siete años." Dijo Sting.

"Basta de charlas, esta es la última batalla." Dijo Gajeel.

"Lo haremos cara a cara... A quien prefieres." Dijo Gray.

"Pueden venir todos a la vez, sino con esas heridas seria aburrido." Dijo Sting.

Juvia se separó de Gray y se enfrento a Sting. "No subestimes demasiado a Fairy Tail."

"No lo hago, los respeto mucho... Y por esa razón voy a destruirlos al mismo tiempo!" Dijo Sting sonriendo. "Le mostrare a Lector mi fuerza."

"No se de que estas hablando pero... Estas seguro?" Dijo Laxus.

"Definitivamente, por Lector, mi mejor amigo voy a terminar con esto!"

"Bien, si estas tan decidido, ¡Lucharemos contra ti, Sting!" Dijo Erza dando un paso adelante.

"Eso esperaba..." El poder comenzó a emanar de Sting creando un gran bortice de magia blanca. "Les mostrare a ustedes, el poder que despertó en mi."

Sting hizo una risa segura de su victoria... Pero, cuando vio a los miembros de Fairy Tail frente a el, sin ninguna pisca de inseguridad y una mirada tan segura para la batalla. Sus poderes simplemente dejaron de responderle, trato de dar unos pasos hacia adelante, pero callo de rodillas al suelo... No pudo continuar con la batalla.

"Me rindo."

El estadio entero se conmociono, los miembros de Fairy Tail derramaban lágrimas de alegrías, después de tanto tiempo de ser la burlo de todos, ellos finalmente eran ahora los campeones.

**"Esta decidió... Los ganadores del gran torneo mágico de este año son... ¡FAIRY TAIL!" **

Los fuegos artificiales reventaban, las personas celebraban, Fairy Tail volvía a ser el gremio mas poderoso de Fiore.

Erza se acerco lentamente a Sting.

"Sting... Porque no Venite contra nosotros."

"Sentí que no podría verlo... Pensé que lo vería si ganaba, pero no lo entiendo, ustedes son demasiado deslumbrantes... Sentí que no podría verlo en mi estado actual."

Erza le sonrió por lo noble que estaba siendo. "Podrás verlo."

"Er-chan!" Se trataba de Milliana que saludaba a Erza con una mano y en la otra sostenía a un pequeño Exceed. Sting jadeo de la sorpresa pues se trataba de su pequeño compañero.

"L-Lector."

El pequeño gatito comenzó a abrir los ojos en reconocimiento de la voz de su amigo.

"Sting... Kun?"

¡Lector! !LECTOR!"

"¡STING-KUN!"

Ambos compañeros se abrazaron cariñosamente mientras las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de los dos, estaban felices de verse nuevamente. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail compartieron la felicidad de ambos.

Erza regreso donde se encontraban sus compañeros que participaron en el la ultima batalla del torneo. Tomó el público gritaba animando al nuevo gremio mas fuerte de Fiore.

"Vaya... Se escucha hasta aquí." Dijo Gray.

"Es como si todo el estadio vibrara animando a Fairy Tail." Dijo Juvia.

"Que ruidosos son... No es bueno para las heridas." Dijo Gajeel.

"No digas eso, son gritos de apoyo... Podemos darle las buenas noticias al maestro." Dijo Erza.

"Bueno el viejo me da igual, lo hice por nuestros compañeros que estuvieron esperando por 7 años." Dijo Laxus.

Todos los competidores del torneo estaban realmente satisfechos con el resultado de este día, muchos sabían que después de todo el esfuerzo, sin duda merecían ganar. Comenzaron a apoyar mas fuerte al gremio ganador.

"Vaya... Aunque se siente un poco extraño sin el escandaloso." Dijo Laxus.

"Si... Aunque odio admitirlo, gracias a su plan pudimos ganar." Dijo Gajeel.

"Por cierto, alguien vio su señal?" Dijo Gray.

"No, a pesar de que estuve pendiente, solo cuando me enfrente al monstruo de los 10 magos santos." Dijo Laxus.

"Yo tampoco logre verla." Dijo Gray.

"Bueno... Tal vez se le olvido a Salamander." Dijo Gajeel.

"¿La señal?" Dijo Sting.

"Señal? Sting-kun que quieren decir." Dijo Lector.

"Este..." Sting quería hablar pero Gajeel lo enfrento con una mirada intimidante, mientras Juvia lo detenía.

"No... ¿Porque no participo Natsu-san?" Pregunto Sting.

"Le paso algo a Natsu-kun?" Dijo Lector.

Todos los miembros suspiraron entristesidos, no sabían nada sobre el estado de sus compañeros.

_"Estarás bien...? Natsu." _Dijo Erza viendo hacia el castillo con una mirada melancólica.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CASTILLO.<strong>

"Vengan... Vengan cuantos quieran, los derrotare a todos!"

Natsu se encontraba pelando contra muchos soldados que impedían que el y las chicas pudieran salir.

"Que horas son?" Pregunto Natsu mientras peleaba contra múltiples soldados.

"Probablemente ya sea de noche." Dijo Lucy.

"Crees que Fairy Tail gano los grandes juegos mágicos?" Pregunto Happy.

"Definitivamente... Fairy Tail es fuerte, ellos definitivamente ganaron." Dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras golpeaba a mas soldados.

"Son muchos... Parece que nunca se acaban!" Decía Lucy, que había invocado a Loky para que peleara.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, todos los soldados presentes fueron absorbidos por una especie de sombra proveniente del suelo.

"Que sucedió?" Dijo Yukino.

"Esta magia... Esta esencia... No es buena." Dijo Natsu.

Las sombras comenzaron a sobresalir del suelo, y dentro de ellas se podía ver una persona que caminaba hacia Natsu y los demás. Se trataba de un hombre con un tatuaje en el rostro, tenia un flequillo de cabello color negro sobre su ojo derecho y el resto de su cabello era blanco, vestía una capa roja y dentro de ella tenia un traje color gris.

"Quien eres?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"¿Hacia donde se alarga las sombras? ¿El pasado? ¿El futuro? ¿El corazón de las personas?"

Natsu abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver la identidad de aquella persona.

"Es bueno verte finalmente frente a frente... Natsu Dragneel... Vengó del futuro, soy Rogue."

"Rogue? Tu eres Rogue?" Pregunto Natsu.

"El de Sabertooth?" Dijo Wendy.

"Que estas haciendo aquí." Pregunto Natsu.

"Yo... Simplemente estoy aquí para que el futuro siga su curso." Dijo Rogue sonriendo.

"Que quieres decir?" Dijo Natsu.

"Veras... Dentro de 7 años, los dragones volverán a ser la especie dominante, la mayoría de los humanos ha muerto a manos de los dragones, y solo yo soy el único capaz de controlarlos... Lo único que puede evitar que tome mi lugar como el gobernante de todo... Son ustedes." Dijo señalando a Lucy y a Yukino.

"Engañe a la princesa para que ella transportara los dragones de hace 400 años en esta misma noche... Pero si dejó que ustedes dos escapen, podrían arruinar todos mis planes, así que... Desaparezcan!"

Rogue envió un ataque de sombras contra Lucy y Yukino para terminar con sus vidas, sin embargo Natsu creo un muro de fuego lo suficientemente potente como para cauterizar las sombras de Rogue.

"Lucy, tienes que irte de aquí! Lleva te a Yukino y adviertan a todos para que no habrán la puerta de eclipse."

"Natsu-sama... Que hay de usted." Preguntó Yukino.

"Yo me encargare de este sujeto... Corran ya!"

Lucy y Yukino, corrieron para alertar a todos del destino inminente que les esperaba, Natsu despejó el muro que había creado y se dispuso a enfrentarse a su oponente.

"Tu fuiste devorado por un dragon, así que no afectara el futuro si te mató ahora." Dijo Rogue.

"Pues ven si te atreves... Pero no pienso perder contra ti." Dijo Natsu mientras encendía sus puños para pelear contra Rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores, he aquí el nuevo episodio de el emperador dragon, es bueno saber que a muchos les ha agradado tanto este como el nuevo fic... Gracias siempre por su apoyo y espero que continúen disfrutando de mis trabajos... Gracias por su lectura y esperó ansioso sus reviews. Hasta el próximo capitulo.<strong>

**Novablood96**


	9. La lucha por el mañana

**Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias como siempre por su fiel compañía, aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio de este fic. Y antes de empezar me gustaría hacer un pequeño aviso... Cuando se hable del Rogue del futuro aparecerá como 'Mirai Rogue' hay partes en las que omito esto pero dudo que se confundan debido a la situación. Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el episodio.**

_La Lucha por el mañana_

* * *

><p><strong>Frente al castillo Mercurio.<strong>

El rey de Fiore había reunido a todos los miembros de los gremios presentes en el torneo para solicitarles su ayuda contra la horda de dragones que venía a destruir todo a su paso.

Muchos estaban impactados por la repentina noticia, pero accedieron a su solicitud y estaban a la espera de la batalla que estaba por ocurrir.

La princesa Hisui había ordenado que se mantuviera lista la puerta eclipse para disparar el canon, Arcadios se encontraba junto a ella para protegerla en todo momento. Al llegar la hora que su informante del futuro le había indicado, la princesa dio la orden para empezar a abrir la puerta.

"ESPEREN!" Se escucho la voz de una mujer.

"No abran la puerta!" Lucy que junto a Yukino llegaron donde se encontraba eclipse y la princesa, alertaban a todos que no tenían que continuar.

"Es una trampa." Dijo Yukino.

Sin embargo, no llegaron a tiempo, pues el portal de eclipse estaba abierto, y el suelo repentinamente comenzó a retumbar.

"Esto es malo." Dijo Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Natsu.<strong>

**"Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego." **

**"Puño del dragon de sombras."**

Natsu y Mirai Rogue mantenía una pelea de puños, después de que uno atacaba el otro respondía.

Mirai Rogue le dio un gancho a Natsu, el cual le respondió con una patada en el abdomen, Mirai Rogue se convirtió en sombras para evadir el siguiente ataque de Natsu y se transporto detrás para golpearlo por la espalda mandándolo al techo.

Natsu dio una voltereta en el aire y puso sus pies contra el techo para impulsarse y darle a Rogue un cabezazo en llamas que le hizo retroceder varios metros.

"Que es este ruido?" Repentinamente, toda el área comenzó a temblar, alegando un poco a Natsu.

"Es el sonido de Eclipse abriéndose." Dijo el Mirai Rogue. "La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de matar a Lucy!" Dijo antes de lanzarse contra Natsu con su puño de sombras.

Natsu apenas alcanzo a bloquear el ataque, pero se vio obligado a retroceder por la fuerza de Mirai Rogue.

"Realmente eres impresionante... Natsu Dragneel, solo luche contigo en los grandes juegos mágicos. Pero ahora, tengo el poder para derrotarte." Del cuerpo de Rogue comenzó a desprenderse una poderosa aura, la parte derecha de su rostro que estaba cubierta por su cabello fue revelada y se volvió totalmente oscura y su cabello se torno puntiagudo y hacia arriba.

**"Modo de sombra blanca." **Rogue envió un ataque de luz que alcanzo un costado del abdomen de Natsu, provocándole sangrado y una peligrosa herida.

"Esto es la combinación de los atributos de la luz y la sombra... Es un poder que robe de Sting tras matarlo." Dijo Rogue sonriendo.

Natsu se enfureció con lo que acaba de escuchar, su mirada era sombría y tenia unas inmensas intenciones asesinas.

"Acaso eres alguien que valora tan poco la vida." Dijo Natsu en tono amenazante.

"Sí... Tu también morirás aquí... El futuro sera mio"

"Maldito... NO DEJARE QUE ALGUIEN VUELVA A TRATAR DE ROBARLE EL FUTURO A MIS AMIGOS!"

**"Modo dragon de llamas eléctricas." **Natsu estallo en llamas alrededor de su cuerpo acompañada con rayos color amarillo. "Voy a acabar con todo el que quiera lastimar a mi familia!"

Nuevamente Natsu y Rogue se lanzaron contra la batalla, comenzaron con una batalla de puños que chocaban uno contra otro, por la fuerza de los ataques, ambos se vieron obligados a retroceder.

**"Rayo del dragon de la sombra blanca." **Rogue recogió todas las luces y sombras en sus manos y fueron dirigidos hacia Natsu como múltiples vigas.

**"Lluvia relámpago del dragon de llamas eléctricas." **Natsu envió múltiples ataques de fuego que contrarrestaron algunos ataques de Rogue, pero algunos lo alcanzaron hiriéndolo en múltiples partes del cuerpo.

**"Golpe martillo del dragon de llamas eléctricas." **Natsu envolvió sus elementos del rayo y fuego entorno a su brazo derecho y rápidamente golpeo a Rogue en el abdomen con una fuerza devastadora capaz de dañar parte del castillo.

"Sal de ahí... Estoy seguro que ese golpe no fue lo suficiente para derrotarte!" Grito Natsu al lugar donde había mandado a Rogue, justo como dijo, Rogue salio en su forma de sombra y se dirigió frente a Natsu, para que así los dos continuaran peleando con sus puños envueltos en magia.

Natsu envió un puñetazo en el rostro a Rogue, luego con el impulso del golpe anterior, uso su puño izquierdo para golpear a Rogue en el abdomen. Rogue empezó a responder a los golpes, una vez que Natsu golpeaba, Rogue respondía con otro golpe, ambos no se defendían, simplemente se dirigían al ataque.

"Basta de juegos... Tengo un futuro que conquistar." Rogue envió una gran cantidad de sombras que envolvieron el cuerpo de Natsu, pero a los pocos segundos desparecieron.

Natsu traro de lanzarse al ataque contra Rogue, sin embargo, algo en el suelo evitaba que pudiera moverse. Resultaba que las sombras que Rogue había mandado contra Natsu se dirigieron hacia el piso, creando una especie de portal que lentamente comenzaba a absorber a Natsu.

Justo cuando Rogue estaba a punto de atacar a Natsu con un poderoso ataque, una extraña voz hizo eco alrededor del pasillo donde se encontraban luchando.

**"Flash Forward." **Múltiples bolas de cristal golpearon y rebotaron en en lugar donde se encontraba Mirai Rogue, obligándolo a escapar en su forma de sombra.

Ultear y Meredy llegaron donde se estaba librando la batalla de Natsu contra Mirai Rogue, al ver que el enemigo había escapado, corrieron a auxiliar a Natsu que estaba siendo absorbido por las sombras.

"¡Natsu, aguanta! ¡Natsu!" Exclamó Ultear al ver como Natsu estaba siendo absorbido. "Meredy trae medicina para curar el costado de Natsu, rápido."

"Si." Respondió Meredy dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los dos. Pero las sombras comenzaban a absorber a Natsu mas rápido preocupando a Ultear.

* * *

><p><strong>FRENTE A ECLIPSE.<strong>

"¿Que... Que ocurre?" Las personas cerca de eclipse sintieron como los estruendos comenzaban a aumentar.

"Tenemos que cerrar eclipse!... No se trata de ningún cañón, esa puerta se conectara a una época de hace 400 años!" Grito Lucy.

Todos estaban estupefactos de lo que veían salir de la puerta. Se trataba de un colosal dragón cuyo cuerpo parecía estar recubierto de una aleación entre roca y metal.

"Un dragon salio de la puerta..." Dijo la princesa Hisui.

El dragon rugió a todo pulmón enviando una gran ráfaga de aire que llego hasta todos los guardias que estaban cerca de eclipse y destruyo múltiples partes de Crocus con un ataque.

"Que fue eso?" Dijo Erza.

"Ya llegaron?" Pregunto Sting.

"Ese ataque vino del castillo." Dijo Rogue.

Todas los magos que se encontraban al rededor de la cuidad estaban impresionados del poder y la destrucción que había causado un dragon.

Luego mas dragones comenzaron a salir del portal haciendo un total de siete dragones que ahora estaban dispuestos a destruir todo a su paso.

Lucy le pregunto a la princesa como podría cerrar el portal eclipse, la princesa que parecía estar impactada por lo que había provocado, le indico de un pedestal que se encontraba al costado de eclipse que era el único método para cerrar la puerta.

"Hay que tirar de esta asa... Con el poder de un mago de los espíritus celestiales, ¿no?" Lucy con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar al pedestal, trato de cerrarlo con su propia fuerza pero parecía estar atorado.

Los dragones comenzaban a causar estragos en toda la ciudad destrozando casas y edificios. Makarov esparció a todos los magos para que no fueran a ser destruidos por los ataques de los dragones.

Lucy fue lanzada por la fuerza de uno de los dragones, pero aun así corrió para volver a intentar cerrar la puerta. Pero esta vez, Yukino corrió junto a ella.

"Lucy-sama... Voy a seguir peleando junto a ti, por el futuro de todos nosotros, por el futuro que yo quiero." Yukino tomo confianza por parte de las palabras que Natsu le dijo y junto a Lucy llegaron al pedestal.

"Espíritus celestiales del zodiaco, préstennos sus fuerzas para sellar lo malvado... Ábranse doce puertas... Zodiac!" Dijeron Lucy y Yukino al unisono.

De repente, las doce llaves del zodiaco pertenecientes a las dos magas flotaron el el aire, revelando a todos los espíritus celestiales que juntando sus fuerzas comenzaron a empujar la puerta de eclipse.

Después de unos segundos, los espíritus celestiales consiguieron cerrar la puerta eclipse para que ningún dragón fuera capaz de seguir entrando. Luego los espíritus comenzaron a desaparecer.

"¡Se cerro!" Dijeron Lucy y Yukino, ambas estaban exhaustas pero lograron cerrar la puerta.

"Así que la cerraron, Lucy, Yukino." Mirai Rogue apareció detrás de las magas. "Pero con siete dragones es suficiente para destruirlos a todos."

"Tu... Eres el hombre que me contó del futuro." Dijo la princesa.

"Escúchenme bien ignorantes... La era de los humanos llegó a su fin, ¡A partir de ahora comenzará la era de los dragones!" Exclamo Mirai Rogue con todos los dragones a su alrededor.

"Para empezar, vayan a exterminar a los magos que hay en esta ciudad." Los dragones se separaron para empezar a hacer lo que se les había ordenado.

Todos estaban extrañados de porque le habían obedecido y Mirai Rogue explico su nueva técnica secreta para controlar a los dragones... Magia de manipulación de dragones. Un dragon llego para recogerlo y se fue volando en el dragon.

"Te dejo a ti esos humanos... Zirconis." Dijo Mirai Rogue.

Un dragon color verde se acerco donde estaba la puerta eclipse. Los miembros de Fairy Tail lo reconocieron como el dragon que vieron en el cementerio. Los demás dragones comenzaron a atacar distintas partes de la ciudad, y los magos comenzaron su ataque en contra de las enormes bestias.

La princesa Hisui era testigo de como los dragones estaban destruyendo todo su pueblo y atacando a todos los magos de los gremios que habían aceptado ayudarle.

"Por un fallo en mis decisiones... Se acabara el mundo." Dijo Hisui comenzando a llorar y cayendo de rodillas. "El futuro se acabara por mi culpa."

"PRINCESA!"

Uno de los dragones que se encontraba luchando envió un poderoso ataque que estaba a punto de llegar hasta el castillo y cobrarse la vida de la princesa y de muchos guardias.

**"Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!" **Una explosión gigante de fuego y rayos choco contra el ataque del dragon disipando ambos ataques.

"No es tiempo de sentirte mal por tus errores y resignarse a la muerte." Un hombre apareció detrás de la princesa y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. "Es tiempo de luchar por el futuro y levantar la cabeza hacia un nuevo mañana... No dejare que el futuro sea destruido, te lo prometo."

El hombre que tenia parte de su ropa destruida y tenia múltiples heridas y sangre en el cuerpo se trataba de Natsu, que después de darle palabras de aliento a la princesa camino hacia adelante, le dedico una sonrisa segura y salto hacia los edificios del pueblo para encontrarse con Mirai Rogue.

"Te dejo a los que se encontraban frente al castillo... Zirconis." Dijo Mirai Rogue.

Un dragon verde que estaba volando cerca, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el castillo mercurio.

Natsu veía con una evidente furia a Mirai Rogue que se encontraba encima de un dragon.

"Natsu Dragneel." Rogue al notar la presencia de Natsu le dirigió una mirada de ira similar a la del pelirosa. Rogue envió al dragon en el que se encontraba a tacar a Natsu, pero Natsu utilizo una estaca del edificio en el que se encontraba a su favor y salto para subirse al dragon en el que se encontraba Mirai Rogue y comenzar nuevamente la batalla entre los dos Dragon Slayer.

Natsu se envolvió en sus llamas y ataco con sus cuerpo a Mirai Rogue, pero esto lo a afecto casi nada, Natsu se vio obligado a retroceder y pensar una nueva táctica de ataque.

"Crees que podrás derrotarme después de tantas batallas que haz tenido?" Dijo Mirai Rogue burlándose.

"Si no lo intento no lo sabre." Dijo Natsu con las intenciones de atacar nuevamente, pero el dragon comenzó a tratar de botar a Natsu por orden de Mirai Rogue, estuvo a punto de caerse muchas veces, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

"Tengo que admitir que eres persistente, Natsu Dragneel... Mira la ciudad" Dijo Mirai Rogue.

Natsu vio a todos los dragones que estaban causando estragos por todas partes, podía ver a sus compañeros luchar contra algunos dragones, vio al maestro Makarov en forma titan luchar contra un dragon y a otros de sus compañeros.

"Rogue! Cuales son tus intenciones." Le exigió Natsu.

"Recuerdas cuando dije que los dragones dominarían la tierra... Esos dragones eran gobernados por Acnologia. Mi plan es reunir a todos los dragones y finalmente derrotarlo para convertirme en el nuevo amo del mundo."

"Maldito... No te dejare que hagas lo que quieras." Dijo Natsu, sin embargo,el dragon en el que se encontraban aprovecho la distracción de Natsu y trato nuevamente de hacerlo caer..

"Motherglare... Es tiempo de acabar con todos." Dijo Rogue. El dragon ahora identificado como Motherglare, desprendió de su cuerpo huevos gigantes que cayeron en múltiples partes de la ciudad.

De esos huevos comenzaron a aparecer una especie de dragones humanoides, de color gris plateado, que empezaban a unirse a la batalla contra los magos de todos los gremios.

"Muy pronto el futuro sera mio!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero hayan disfrutado el episodio... Gracias por todo su apoyo y como siempre espero ansioso sus reviews... No se olviden que entre el lunes o martes actualizo mi otra historia y espero que la disfruten también. Gracias a todos y un gran saludo.<strong>

**Novablood96 **


	10. Una nueva oportunidad

_Una nueva oportunidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Crocus.<strong>

Los mini-dragones comenzaron a causar estragos por toda la ciudad, miembros de todos los gremios comenzaron a pelear contra ellos pero eran demasiadas criaturas con una fuerza increíble y con poderes devastadores.

Con Gray.

"Maldición… Que son esas cosas? " Pregunto Gray.

"Parece que cayeron de un dragon." Dijo Lyon.

"La fuerza que poseen esas criaturas es impresionante." Dijo Juvia.

"Aun así… Vamos a pelear!" Dijo Gray lanzándose a la batalla nuevamente.

Gray, Juvia, Lyon y Chelia se lanzaron nuevamente a la batalla contra los mini-dragones.

Con Laxus.

"Este dragon oscuro es una molestia." Dijo Laxus.

"Parece como si nuestros ataques solo fueran cosquillas para él." Dijo Freed.

"Vamos a tener que hacerlo mejor para derrotar a ese monstruo." Bicslow también respondió.

"Si, tenemos que derrotarlo." Dijo Evergreen.

Laxus y el raijinshuu nuevamente comenzaron a atacar al dragon oscuro.

Así era en toda la ciudad, los miembros de todos los gremios peleaban contra cada enemigo que podían.

Sting y Rogue se encargaban cada uno de un dragon, Wendy y Mira pelaban contra el dragon Zirconis, miembros de Blue Pegasus luchaban contra el dragon de piedra y los demás estaban peleando con los mini-dragones.

"No importa cuántos mates… Siguen apareciendo más y más." Dijo Erza mientras destruía a otro mini-dragon.

"Erza… Tienes que descansar, estas muy herida por la batalla." Dijo Cana.

"No te preocupes por mi… Lo importante ahora es acabar con ellos." Dijo Erza, pero la verdad ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. "Cana, ve a apoyar a los demás, yo acabare con todos los dragones de esta zona."

"Erza, no puedo hacer eso." Dijo Cana preocupada.

"Yo estaré bien, aún tengo mucho poder, son nuestros amigos quienes me preocupan… Tienes que ir." Le dijo seriamente

Cana lo considero por unos minutos, pero en algunos lugares también parecían tener problemas.

"Bien… Pero regresare con ayuda, así que hasta entonces aguanta." Le dijo antes de correr hacia otro lugar.

Erza nuevamente se vio rodeada por los múltiples dragones, invoco nuevamente la espada y comenzó a pelar contra ellos.

* * *

><p>Con Natsu.<p>

"Estas muy equivocado si piensas que dejaremos que hagas lo que quieras… Todos aquí luchamos por un nuevo mañana… Te vamos a derrotar." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

"No es así como yo lo veo… Todos tus amigos caerán pronto, y tu serás el primero!" Mirai Rogue nuevamente se lanzó a una pelea de puños con Natsu mientras estaban sobre Motherglare.

Mientras peleaban, Motherglare aumento su velocidad y su forma de vuelo, lo que provoco que Natsu creara una abertura que Mirai Rogue aprovecho.

"Es hora de caer… Natsu Dragneel." Mirai Rogue envió un pulso de sombras que golpeo a Natsu y lo enviaron súbitamente a caer de Motherglare hacia la tierra.

Logro detener un poco su caída utilizando su magia de fuego para contrarrestar el golpe, pero no evito que recibiera un poco de daño al caer.

"Maldición…" Dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, vio como toda la ciudad estaba llena de explosiones. "Este lugar se está convirtiendo en un caos por esos mini-dragones…" Estaba a punto de regresar a la lucha cuando percibió la esencia de una persona conocida cerca de donde estaba.

* * *

><p>Ultear, después de interrumpir la batalla entre Natsu y salvarlo de las sombras que lo estaban absorbiendo, solo se le ocurrió una forma para hacer que nada de esto suceda.<p>

Matar al Rogue actual. Ella dijo su plan en voz alta y estaba a punto de dirigirse para matar a Rogue, pero fue detenida por Natsu.

"El Rogue de ahora... Aun no se ha desviado del buen camino... Si nosotros lo matamos entonces seremos nosotros quienes nos desviemos del camino correcto." Le dijo Natsu a Ultear

Esas palabras tuvieron un fuerte impacto en la maga del tiempo, después de que Natsu fuera a la batalla, Ultear se sentía devastada, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, ella no había cambiado un poco.

En medio del desastre con los dragones, Ultear encontró a Jellal y a Meredy luchando, Milliana también estaba a punto de atacar a Jellal, pero Ultear le explico que fue por ella que Jellal actuó de esa manera y quien debía morir era ella. Después de que Milliana se fue, Ultear les dijo a sus compañeros que ira a luchar a otra parte.

Pero en realidad ella tenia planeado algo más, vio como el campo de batalla se estaba haciendo mas y mas difícil para todos los magos, así que se dirigió a una parte desolada de la ciudad, donde habían muchos escombros pero Ultear no veía nadie al rededor.

"Después de tantos años... Sigo siendo la misma persona horrible que es capaz de matar sin dudarlo ni un segundo..." Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su rostro. "Lo mejor para alguien como yo... Es la muerte... Pero antes, al menos quiero hacer algo bueno por la humanidad." Ultear comenzó a reunir mucha magia al rededor de su cuerpo.

"A cambio de mi vida... Regresare el tiempo ha antes de que aparecieran los dragones." Dijo mientras múltiples lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

La magia comenzó a volverse mas poderosa y se veía como poco a poco comenzaba a consumir las fuerzas de Ultear, ella cerro los ojos a la espera de su inminente destino.

"No lo permitiré!" Una persona abrazo a Ultear de frente sorprendiendo a la maga haciéndola abrir sus ojos.

"Lo que estas haciendo es muy cobarde..." Dijo Natsu mientras también era afectado por la magia de Ultear.

"Natsu... Sal de aquí tu cuerpo no resistirá." Dijo Ultear.

"Ni el tuyo tampoco... Crees que dando tu vida vas a pagar todo... Nadie sabrá lo que hiciste... Primero tienes que disculparte con todos... Solo así podrás ser realmente perdonada." Le grito Natsu a Ultear.

"Tienes una larga vida por delante... No eches a perder la nueva oportunidad que tienes desde que saliste de ese gremio oscuro... Eres una buena persona, que le ocurrieron cosas malas... No por eso debes vivir con la idea de que eres mala y mereces morir... Todos tienen una segunda oportunidad!"

Ultear abrió los ojos por las palabras de Natsu, ella estaba en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar, lentamente su poder fue disminuyendo hasta finalmente desaparecer.

"No creas que morir va a resolverlo todo... Eres importante para muchas personas, además... Prometí que no dejaría que nadie importante para mi muriera... Ese es mi propósito..." Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa.

"Pero... Yo no tengo un propósito... Yo no soy... Importante." Dijo Ultear entre lágrimas.

"Tal vez ahora no... Pero algún día encontraras tu propósito... Además, todo aquel que ayude a mis amigos es amigo mio... Eso te hace importante para mi." Le dijo Natsu guiñándole el ojo y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Ultear pudo sentir como algo en su interior se derretía, era como si un nudo en su corazón estuviera siendo desecho por las palabras de Natsu, todo el dolor de su pasado comenzó a desaparecer. Comenzó a derramar mas lágrimas y luego de pocos segundos le devolvió el abrazo a Natsu y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirosa mientras sollosaba.

"Si... Voy a vivir... Gracias." Decía Ultear entre lágrimas mientras le agradecía a Natsu el haberla salvado y darle una nueva oportunidad.

Pocos minutos después, Ultear recobró la compostura y con una nueva determinación, estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de ella para que el mundo tuviera un nuevo amanecer.

"Esos mini-dragones son realmente una molestia..." Dijo Natsu.

"Si... Pero son demasiados, no podemos acabar con tantos al mismo tiempo." Dijo Ultear.

"Si podemos..." Dijo Natsu extrañando a Ultear. "Eso dejamelo a mi, tu ve a ayudar a los demás." Natsu hizo una sonrisa determinada antes de subir al techo de una enorme casa y saltar muy alto en el aire.

Ultear se dirigió a las zonas de batalla para apoyar en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>Pelea con los mini-dragones.<strong>

En toda Crocus, los magos comenzaban a perder la esperanza de poder ganar, habían muchos enemigos y no dejaban de llegar mas y mas.

Miembros de Fairy Tail estaban siendo lastimados por la fuerza de esos monstruos, la batalla parecía que terminaría en una desgracia y muchos ya habían perdido la esperanza.

Con Gray.

"Oí Lyon, no te quedes atrás, sino esas cosas acabaran contigo." Gray ya se mostraba cansado, pero hacia todo lo que podía para acabar con los mini dragones.

"Esas cosas... Parece que nunca dejan de llegar." Dijo Lyon.

"Si seguimos así... Todos terminaremos muriendo." Dijo Chelia.

"No digan eso... Todavía podemos pelear hasta nuestro ultimo aliento." Dijo Juvia tratando de animarlos.

"Juvia... Hay algo importante que debo decirte." Gray se acerco a Juvia y le puso una mano en su hombro.

Juvia comenzó a imaginar que Gray finalmente le admitirá que estaba enamorado de ella y que ambos serian felices el resto de su vida casados y con muchos hijos. Pero, un mini-dragon que estaba oculto en unos escombros, ataco a Juvia por la espalda.

Gray alcanzo a ver al mini dragon y aparto a Juvia para que el recibiera el ataque, juvia desde el suelo vio como el ataque se dirigía a Gray. Justo cuando el rayo estaba por impactar en el corazón del mago de hielo, repentinamente se desvaneció en el aire.

Y así fue en muchos otros lugares, cuando los ataques de los mini-dragones estaban apunto de impactar un daño grave en algún humano, se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro.

"Que demonios." Dijo Mirai Rogue.

Repentinamente gran parte del cielo de Crocus fue iluminado por un resplandor amarillo, se trataba de un inmenso circulo mágico con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el medio, y por debajo se encontraba un hombre que irradia la misma aura del circulo.

"Por el bien de mis camaradas... Es hora de hacer un gran alboroto!" Natsu se encontraba flotando en el aire generando ese poderosa energía mágica con ambos puños brillando intensamente. "La ley de las hadas ha sido invocada." Cerro sus puños para completar el hechizo.

Parte de Crocus se ilumino intensamente, pocos segundos después varios de los mini-dragones habían desaparecido sorprendiendo a todos los magos que luchaban contra ellos.

"Escuchen todos!" Exclamo Natsu desde el aire.

Todos reconocieron la voz del pelirosa y prestaron atención a lo que tenia que decirles.

"Este es el momento de mostrar de lo que estamos hechos, es hora de darle un cambio al destino y demostrar que nosotros somos quienes formamos nuestro futuro. Es hora de darle un giro a la batalla, no se rindan sin dar un ultimo esfuerzo, hasta lograr la victoria!"

El discurso de Natsu pareció darle nuevas energías a todos los magos presentes, todos nuevamente comenzaron a contraatacar a los mini-dragones que todavía estaban de pie.

Debido a su tamaño colosal los dragones mas grandes no se vieron afectados por la magia del Fairy Law de Natsu, pero los magos que estaban luchando contra ellos tuvieron nuevas energías para continuar en la batalla.

"Vamos Rogue!" Dijo Sting animando a su compañero. "El discurso de Natsu-san me dio las energías que necesitaba para continuar peleando."

"Si... Quiero que mis amigos tengan un nuevo día" Rogue también comenzó atacar al dragon que estaba enfrentando.

Natsu comenzó a descender del aire, lastimosamente la magia de las hadas toma mucho de su poder mágico así que ya estaba muy agotado.

"Natsu!" Grito Makarov.

Motherglare, guiado por Mirai Rogue se acercaba hacia donde Natsu estaba cayendo para comérselo de un bocado.

"Este es tu fin... Natsu Dragneel!" Dijo Mirai Rogue sonriendo.

Cuando Motherglare estaba por comerse a Natsu, algo envuelto en llamas azules rápidamente intercepto a Natsu y salio volando lejos de Motherglare.

"Tu... Siempre sabes hacer que me preocupe por ti."

"Llegaste en el momento mas oportuno... Leah" Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa un poco agotada.

Si, se trataba de Leah, la Devil Slayer de fuego que entreno con Natsu durante dos años. Ella se encontraba ahora en su forma de demonización, siendo capaz de volar para salvar a Natsu de los colmillos del dragon.

"Como tu me ayudaste en mi pasado... Ahora yo te ayudare en tu presente." Le dijo Leah sonriendo.

"Gracias." Dijo Natsu.

Leah llevo a Natsu hasta tierra para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

"Dejame aquí... Por favor ayuda a mis amigos." Dijo Natsu.

"Pero y tu? Estas muy agotado en este momento." Dijo Leah en tono y mirada de preocupación.

"Descuida... Tengo un plan para recobrar mis energías... Confía en mi." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa determinada. "Por cierto... Me alegra verte." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Leah se sonrojo completamente, asintió a la petición de Natsu y se dirigido donde aun habían mini-dragones para destruirlos.

Con Erza.

Erza se encontraba derrotando a los pocos mini-dragones que no alcanzo el Fairy Law, ya quedaban pocos así que una vez que los derrotara podría dirigirse con sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, algo estaba a punto de frustrar sus planes, un dragon envuelto completamente en llamas había notado la presencia de Erza y la vio como un potencial estorbo para su misión, así que decidió acabar con ella.

"Vas a morir por las poderosas llamas del infierno." Dijo Atlas Flame desde el aire, comenzando a reunir su poder en su boca para dar un rugido.

Erza vio como el ataque se acercaba a ella para dar fin a su vida.

"Erza!" Natsu llego y rapidamente tomo a Erza del hombro y la aventó hacia un lado para que el recibiera el ataque de Atlas Flame.

"Natsuuuu...!" Grito Erza en desesperación al ver como su compañero era envuelto en las llamas del dragon.

"Un insecto interfirió, pero ahora es tu turno pequeña humana." Dijo Atlas Flame aterrizando detrás de Erza.

Justo cuando Atlas Flame iba a atacar a Erza, un hombre envuelto en llamas envió un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula del dragon haciéndolo retroceder.

"Gracias... Por la comida." Natsu se había comido todo el ataque de Atlas Flame para recuperar sus energías.

Había visto a Atlas Flame cuando estaba en Motherglare así que cuando estuviera con pocas reservas de magia ira donde el dragon para conseguir un pequeño aumento de su poder.

"Erza... Estas bien." Pregunto Natsu.

"Si... Gracias por salvarme, olvide que eras invulnerable al fuego." Dijo un poco ruborizada y feliz de ver como su compañero estaba a salvo.

"Bien... Ahora, es tiempo de darle un giro a esta batalla... ESTOY ENCENDIDO!" dijo lanzándose contra Atlas Flame.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que me perdonen el haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero esta semana toco un poco pesado en el estudio, así que mi atención se concentro en eso... Esperó que les haya gustado el episodio, yo espero con ansias sus reviews. Gracias por su fiel lectura y nos veremos en la próxima actualización, saludos a todos.<strong>

**Novablood96**


	11. ¡Vivir hoy al máximo!

_¡Vivir hoy al máximo!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Maldito humano… como te atreves a golpear al gran Atlas Flame." <strong>Rugió el dragon envuelto en llamas.

"Vaya… Eres justo como te recuerdo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Natsu… Estas seguro de poder vencer a ese dragon?" Pregunto Erza.

"Si... Además, tengo una cuenta pendiente con él, es hora de desempatar nuestro marcador!" Dijo Natsu nuevamente encendiéndose en llamas.

**"Rugido…" **Comenzó Atlas Flame.

"Del dragon del infierno!" Termino Natsu.

Ambos enviaron sus ataques, Atlas Flame desde el aire y Natsu desde la tierra, por increíble que fuera, ambos poderes estaban en el mismo nivel, así que cuando colisionaron ambos generaron una enorme explosión que ilumino por pocos segundos el cielo.

Una vez termino la explosión, Natsu salto sin ser notado por Atlas Flame y cayó en el lomo del dragon.

"Ahora, voy a comerte!" Dijo Natsu antes de comenzar a devorar las llamas de Atlas Flame.

**"Me comerás?... No digas estupideces!" **Grito Atlas Flame moviéndose de un lado a otro para botar a Natsu.

"Estas llamas son tan deliciosas." Decía Natsu mientras continuaba comiendo las llamas de Atlas.

El dragon de llamas seguía forcejeando para que Natsu lo soltara y se bajaba de su espalda, se golpeaba a si mismo contra edificios e incluso contra el suelo pero no podía conseguir que Natsu dejara de devorar sus llamas.

**"¡Suéltame! ¡No me hagas enojar!" **Dijo continuando su esfuerzo por hacer caer a Natsu. **"¿Te comerás mis llamas? ¿Un simple humano como tú?" **Dijo molesto mientras se volvía a estrellar contra un edificio.

Natsu comenzó a absorber más rápido las llamas para así recuperar su energía perdida más rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando Atlas Flame noto algo peculiar en la magia de Natsu, algo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_**"Esta sensación…" **_Pensó el dragon antes de detener todos sus movimientos. _**"No me digas que… No, no puede ser!"**_

_**"Se siente como… El Rey Dragon de Fuego… Igneel!" **_Dijo Atlas Flame terminando de analizar la magia de Natsu.

**"Mocoso!... ¿Cuál es tu relación con Igneel?" **Interrogo el dragon de fuego.

"Así que finalmente quieres hablar… Igneel es mi padre!" Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa dejando de comer las llamas de Atlas Flame.

Atlas Flame abrió sus ojos por la sorpresiva revelación de Natsu, no podía creer que el hijo de su amigo era un Dragon Slayer.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Mirai Rogue.<strong>

"Este es el poder de los dragones… Maravilloso."

Mirai Rogue se encontraba volando sobre Crocus viendo toda la destrucción que habían ocasionado los dragones, se podían ver explosiones y humo de todos lados.

"¡Podre matar a Acnologia con este poder!... Y entonces yo gobernare este mundo." Dijo apretando su puño. "Que se desgarre la tierra… Que se quemen los cielos… Que se apague la luz de la vida… ¡Soy el Rey de los Dragones!" Dijo mientras las sombras rodeaban sus manos.

¡Me convertiré en la luz absoluta e iluminare a este mundo!" Dijo extendiendo sus brazos y mirando todo el panorama destructivo.

**"¡No necesitamos una luz tan vil!" **Gritaron desde detrás de Mirai Rogue.

"¡¿Natsu?!... " Mirai Rogue se sorprendió de ver como Natsu estaba montado en un dragon y se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Nuestra luz está en nuestros corazones… En nuestra familia…Con tu luz no se puede ver nada!" Grito Natsu antes de que Atlas Flame golpeara a Motherglare.

"¿Qué hace Natsu montado en un dragon?" Exclamo Mirai Rogue sorprendido. "¡¿Me traicionaste, Atlas Flame?!"

**"¡Solo le hice caso a mi corazón!" **Dijo el dragon de fuego.

¿QUE?" Grito Mirai Rogue.

**"El hijo de Igneel… Es el hijo de mi amigo!" **Rugió Atlas Flame.

"Mi magia de control de dragones… ¡¿Qué hiciste Natsu?!" Exclamo Mirai Rogue

"Tu poder jamás superara los lazos de la familia… ¡Vamos a derrotarlos, Tío!" Grito Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Atlas Flame voló para atacar al dragon de Mirai Rogue, con sus mandíbulas mordió el cuello del dragon haciendo que perdieran el control de vuelo.

"¡Motherglare, no dejes que te agarre por la espalda!" Ordeno Mirai Rogue.

Motherglare lanzo un rugido que atravesó a Atlas Flame y llego hasta unas montañas destruyéndolas totalmente.

"¿Estas bien, tío?" Pregunto Natsu.

**"¡Ese aliento no le hará nada a mi cuerpo en llamas!" **Exclamo orgulloso Atlas Flame.

**"No podrás quemar mi cuerpo de diamantina con tus llamas." **Dijo Motherglare.

**"No subestimes a mis llamas… Ellas arden con más fuerza que el infierno… ¡SON LAS LLAMAS DE UN TITAN!" **Dijo Atlas Flame mientras sus llamas se volvían más intensas.

De repente una bola de fuego salió de las intensas llamas de Atlas Flame, que se dirigía hacia Mirai Rogue.

**"Tampoco al que se comió mis llamas… ¡Las llamas del dragon, de mi amigo!"** Así es, se trataba de Natsu envuelto en llamas, con el impulso del aire y la gravedad, envió un sorprendente puño explosivo hacia el lomo de Motherglare, creando una gran explosión que hizo caer al dragon y quemo a Mirai Rogue.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver como un dragon peleaba contra otro, pero lo que más les sorprendía era como Natsu consiguió que un dragon se volviera su aliado.

"Ese Natsu… Tiene el poder de atraer a los más fuertes y volverlos sus camaradas." Dijo Makarov.

"Natsu-San es increíble." Dijo Sting sonriendo.

Motherglare se recuperó del ataque de Natsu y retomo el vuelo para evitar caer al suelo, Mirai Rogue ya tenía quemaduras en su cuerpo y parte de su ropa desgarrada.

"Tengo que admitir que te he subestimado, Natsu Dragneel…" Nuevamente el cabello de Mirai Rogue se tornó en puntas y la parte derecha de su cuerpo fue revelada dándole paso a su modo de la sombra blanca.

"Ya es tiempo de comenzar la verdadera batalla."

Mirai Rogue comenzó a golpear a Natsu con sus puños, cuando Natsu trataba de responder, Rogue se volvía sombras para que los ataques de Natsu no le alcanzaran, se movía detrás de Natsu y nuevamente lo atacaba con sus sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Yukino.<strong>

Yukino y Lucy estaban defendiendo el castillo de los ataques de los pocos mini-dragones que quedaban.

"Si las cosas siguen así, los dragones terminaran de destruir la ciudad!" Exclamo Lucy.

"Si, los dragones están causando un gran alboroto." Dijo Yukino.

"Princesa, deberíamos movernos hacia un lugar más seguro." Dijo Arcadios a la princesa Hisui.

"No puedo hacer eso… Todo el mundo está peleando ahora, si no puedo ayudarlos, al menos estaré presente para ver nuestra victoria." Dijo seriamente.

Zirconis había atacado el castillo, pero Wendy y Mirajane desde el aire trataban de lidiar contra él.

**"Soul Extintion."** Mirajane, con la ayuda de uno de los hechizos de Wendy, envió una gran cantidad de magia oscura concentrada hacia el dragon verde.

Cuando el ataque hizo contacto, se desato una explosión que dejo una extensa capa de humo, momentos después Zirconis salía del humo sin siquiera un simple rasguño.

**"Vamos mujeres… No hagan que me aburra demasiado." **Dijo Zircones con su típica sonrisa.

"Imposible!" Dijo Wendy sorprendida.

"Tranquila Wendy, todos están peleando, nosotras no podemos rendirnos, encontraremos la forma de ganar." Dijo Mirajane a su lada para calmar a la niña.

Las magas nuevamente comenzaron a enviar cada una, hechizos para golpear al dragon de jade.

"Esto será imposible… Si no encontramos una forma de detener a los dragones, no podremos ganar." Dijo Lucy mientras veía a sus compañeras.

"Tal vez… Hay una forma en la que podamos detener todo esto." Dijo una nueva voz.

"U-Ultear." Dijo Lucy sorprendía.

"Lucy-sama… Quien es ella?" Pregunto Yukino.

"Ella es una amiga de Fairy Tail... Que quieres decir con que hay una forma?" Dijo Lucy.

"Hace poco estaba peleando cerca de aquí cuando recordé algo." Dijo Ultear seriamente. "Si algo se destruye en el pasado, no tiene más futuro."

Nadie parecía entender lo que la maga del tiempo quería decir, muchos hicieron cara de confusión así que Ultear decidió explicarles.

"Eclipse… Que sucedería si la destruimos ahora?" Pregunto.

Lucy pareció entender lo que Ultear quiso decir así que fue su turno para tomar la voz en el lugar.

"Si destruimos eclipse ahora… No existirá en el futuro!" Dijo la maga de espíritus estelares.

"Exacto… Así el Rogue del futuro nunca podrá usarla para venir aquí." Dijo Ultear sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Así que de esa forma Lucy, Yukino y Ultear comenzaron su estrategia de destruir la puerta de eclipse.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Leah.<strong>

Leah había ido a ayudar a los magos de distintos gremios para pelear contra los mini-dragones, no hablaba con ninguna otra persona, simplemente atacaba a sus enemigos y cuando estaban derrotados se dirigía a otro lugar.

Fue entonces cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba Makarov, estaban ayudando a Blue Pegasus contra el dragon de roca.

"Es imposible, nada puede realmente dañar a ese dragon de piedra." Dijo Jenny.

**"No se rindan… Aunque la situación parezca imposible, siempre hay una esperanza." **Dijo Makarov en su forma titán, empujando al dragon lejos de los magos para darles unos segundos de descanso.

Cuando el dragon de roca iba nuevamente a atacar a los magos, una columna de fuego azul lo ataco directamente.

"Puede que yo no sea una Dragon Slayer, pero Natsu me enseño ataques básicos por si acaso." Dijo Leah en su forma humana.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por el poder de la chica, luego en un parpadeo Hibiki, Eve y Ren comenzaron a cortejar a Leah.

"Como una hermosa señorita puede estar en un lugar como este." Dijo Hibiki arrodillado a la derecha de Leah.

"Una hermosa dama como usted debería estar en un palacio rodeada de múltiples comodidades." Dijo Eve arrodillado a la izquierda de Leah.

"Permítanos ayudarla a encontrar un buen lugar para usted señorita." Dijo Ren arrodillado delante de la Devil Slayer.

Leah arqueo una ceja por la actitud tan confiada que los tres hombres estaban teniendo con ella.

"El único que puede hablarme así… ¡Es Natsu!" Dijo molesta antes de mandar a volar a los tres hombres con una llamarada.

Luego de unos segundos, el grupo de Blue Pegasus y Makarov se reunieron frente al dragon de roca.

"Disculpa señorita… Antes menciono que conocía a Natsu." Pregunto Makarov a Leah.

"Así es… El entreno junto conmigo hace algún tiempo." Dijo seriamente al anciano.

"Entiendo… Entonces si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría pedir su ayuda en contra de este enemigo." Dijo Makarov.

"Si… De todas formas, Natsu me pidió que lo ayudara." Dijo antes de nuevamente transformarse en demonio y salir volando para enfrentarse al Dragon.

"¡¿Eso fue Take Over como mira?!" Makarov se sorprendió al ver la transformación de Leah. "No… Ella es realmente una demonio… Cuan sorprendentes pueden ser los aliados que puedes conseguir, Natsu!"

Leah comenzó a volar alrededor del dragon y enviar múltiples ataque que combinados con lo poco que Natsu le enseño, si parecían estar dañando al gigantesco enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Natsu.<strong>

"Es inútil que sigan peleando… Ninguno de ustedes conoce lo temible que es la fuerza de los dragones." Dijo Mirai Rogue con una sonrisa confía a Natsu que estaba jadeando. "¡Los humanos jamás superaran a los dragones!" Exclamo con fuerza.

Natsu pareció reaccionar ante esta frase de Rogue, comenzó a ponerse de pie y a ver a Rogue de forma amenazante.

"Si… Tal vez tienes razón… Si eso es lo que hace falta para proteger a todos entonces…" Dijo mientras el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a brillar y su cuerpo comenzó a echar vapor. **"¡Renuncio a ser humano!" **Dijo con una voz diferente.

El vapor que salía de Natsu acabó por convertirse en llamaradas azules que cubrieron el cuerpo del joven, el cabello de Natsu creció hasta su espalda y se volvió de color rojo, protuberancias salieron de su frente y se transformaron en cuernos, sus brazos y pies fueron recubiertos por escamas metálicas y sus dedos se volvieron afiladas garras y sus ojos se volvieron color rojo y de forma bestial.

Mirai Rogue vio sorprendido como el cuerpo de Natsu cambio de forma tan drástica, su poder aumento considerablemente también.

**"Comencemos la verdadera batalla." **Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, en una increíble velocidad redujo la distancia con Rogue y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen.

"Maldito…" Rogue envió sus ataques de luz y sombra contra Natsu, algunos le encestaron pero logro evadir varias gracias sus reflejos mejorados.

**"Torrente del demonio de fuego. " **Natsu arrojo un potente torrente de llamas azules contra Mirai Rogue quemando su cuerpo y dañándolo notablemente.

**"Rayo del dragon de sombra blanca." **Rogue reunió todas las luces y sombras en sus manos y las envió a Natsu dañándolo.

Cuando el ataque termino, Natsu se vio envuelto en las llamas azules y fue adelante con una increíble velocidad.

Natsu golpeo a Rogue y él también lo golpeo, Natsu continuo golpeando y Rogue también continuo respondiendo. La cara, el estómago, el pecho los brazos, Natsu solo seguía golpeando y también seguía siendo golpeado, ninguno se preocupaba por la defensa porque simplemente no tenían tiempo, ninguno de los dos se concentraba en otra cosa que no fuera atacar.

La pelea de puños duro varios minutos, los dragones Motherglare y Atlas Flame también se encontraban peleando entre ellos, envistiéndose y golpeándose con lo que podían, era una increíble pelea.

Natsu y Mirai Rogue se dieron un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que los hizo retroceder a ambos en direcciones contrarias, Rogue comenzó a absorber gran cantidad de aire en su boca, Natsu comprendió lo que iba a hacer así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

**"Rugido del dragon de sombra blanca." **Dijo Rogue enviando un poderoso rugido de sombras y luces contra Natsu.

**"Lamento del demonio de fuego." **Natsu envió un ataque similar al rugido del dragon de fuego, pero las llamas eran de color azul oscuro y al salir de la boca de Natsu, el fuego era delgado y a los 2 metros de distancia se volvió más grueso y devastador.

Los dos ataques hicieron contacto y generaron una explosión que daño tanto a los dos magos que las realizaron. Mirai Rogue fue el primero en levantarse para continuar con la pelea.

"Alguien que no conoce la desesperación, no entendería… ¡La locura de alguien que por fin consiguió esperanza!" Dijo mientras las luces y las sombras se reunían alrededor de su brazo derecho y los disparos contra Natsu.

**"¡¿Tu esperanza es traer desesperación al pasado?!" **Dijo Natsu mientras corría hacia Mirai Rogue evitando los ataques.

"¡No todo el mundo puede ser feliz!" Dijo Rogue con sus dos brazos preparados para enviar más ataques. "¡Madura, Natsu Dragneel!"

**"Aunque fuera así… ¡Todo el mundo tiene el derecho de escoger su futuro!" **Dijo sin dejar de correr hacia Mirai Rogue. **"Caminaremos hacia el futuro que nosotros escojamos… ¡No hacia el que tu escojas!" **

**"¡Natsu!" **Atlas Flame que había evadido a Motherglare uso sus garras con fuego para que se combinaran con la forma demonizada de Natsu, haciendo que el cuerpo entero del chico estuviera cubierto con llamas azul oscura y rojas. **"No hace falta saber lo que pasara mañana… ¡Para así poder vivir hoy al máximo!" **

**"Arte secreto del Demonio Dragon: Espada ardiente del purgatorio." **Natsu se envió a sí mismo como un proyectil para chocar contra Mirai Rogue, su ataque fue tan poderoso que cuando impacto contra Rogue, Motherglare también se vio envuelto en las llamas azules y rojas creando una enorme esfera de fuego que se dirigía a la tierra.

El tamaño del ataque de Natsu llamo la atención de todas las personas en Crocus, veían como el ataque iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

El ataque de Natsu los envió a él, Mirai Rogue y Motherglare a estrellarte súbitamente contra el suelo, más específicamente contra la puerta Eclipse, generando al impactar una gran explosión y logrando la destrucción total de la puerta.

Natsu se puso de pie, teniendo frente a él a un Rogue totalmente derrotado y a Motherglare fuera de combate.

"I-Increíble… Destruyo una puerta de aleación de Maginanium." Dijo Arcadios.

"¡¿Qué pasara ahora?!" Pregunto Hisui.

"Si todo sale bien… LA historia tendría que volver a su curso normal." Dijo Ultear en tono cansado.

Fue entonces que los cuerpos de los dragones comenzaron a brillar de color dorado, sorprendiendo a todos los magos.

**"¿Volvemos a nuestra época?" **Se preguntó Atlas Flame mientras también brillaba intensamente.

Todos los dragones, uno por uno comenzaron a desaparecer como si sus cuerpos se fueran desintegrando lentamente.

Natsu dirigió su mirada al cielo, donde se encontraba cierto dragon en llamas que lo había acompañado en esa intensa batalla.

**"No me olvidare de ti… Natsu Dragneel." **Dijo Atlas Flame en tono paternal antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz.

"Gracias por tu ayuda… Nos veremos pronto, Tío." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa melancólica viendo el lugar donde desapareció su compañero, amigo y tío.

Todo el mundo comenzaba a celebrar la victoria, a excepción de los Dragon Slayer que estaban decepcionados, pues solamente uno de ellos logro derrotar a un dragon y fue el que los había salvado a todos y a todo el mundo.

Natsu se acercó a donde estaba Mirai Rogue, el cual también comenzó a brillar para regresar a su época.

"El Rogue que yo conozco, no se convertirá en ti." Dijo Natsu.

"Las sombras, me siguen todo el tiempo… Siempre intentaron capturarme." Dijo sin expresión. "Cuando perdí a Frosch me uní a ellas."

"Te prometo… Que no dejare que eso suceda." Dijo Natsu seriamente.

"Tal vez… Todo hubiera sido diferente si tu hubieras estado en mi tiempo…" Dijo Mirai Rogue haciendo una sonrisa. "Una advertencia, Natsu Dragneel… No dejes que las sombras corrompan tu corazón, nada es igual una vez que las deja entrar… Y esto te influirá más a ti… Después de todo tu eres…"

Rogue le murmuro una palabra a Natsu que pareció sobresaltarlo, luego de eso finalmente Rogue desapareció en un destello.

Natsu se quedó de pie unos segundos en el lugar donde Rogue había desaparecido, luego hizo una sonrisa y dijo en voz alta.

"Nada está escrito aun… El futuro será interesante." Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí está el episodio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como se imaginaran, el próximo episodio va a ser el especial por la celebración de la victoria de la batalla. Por cierto contestare la duda más común entre todos ustedes. El harem de Natsu está compuesto por… (En orden de importancia)<strong>

**Erza  
>Ultear<br>Leah  
>Mirajane<br>Kagura  
>Yukino<br>Hisui**

**Ese es el orden, aun no tengo idea de cómo será el final así que acepto ideas (por ahora he recibido recomendaciones de un final polígamo y no me parece mal… Algo así como Highschool DxD) aunque aun falta mucho para preocuparme por eso, después de todo este fic va a ser muy largo. Bueno sin más que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero ansioso sus reviews, gracias nuevamente y hasta otra.**

**Novablood96  
><strong>


End file.
